Et si Malfoy était différent, tu l'aimerais quand même ?
by Koala-Mutant
Summary: UA. Recueil d'OS. "C'est Malfoy. Il est froid, arrogant, pourri gâté et con, mais je l'aime comme il est." Mais si Malfoy avait été différent, tu l'aimerais quand même ? Dis, Harry, tu l'aimerais quand même s'il était gentil ? Et s'il était pauvre ? Et s'il n'était pas un sorcier ? Et s'il était laid ?
1. Chapter 1 - Si Draco avait été un cracmo

Et si Malfoy avait été différent, tu l'aimerais quand même ?

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

 **Pairing :** HP/DM, il y aura éventuellement mention de HG/RW.

 **Résumé :** Recueil d'OS. Harry aime Draco pour et malgré ce qu'il est : beau, arrogant, pénible, cynique, froid. Il l'aime sans contrefaçon, il l'aime tout entier.

Mais si Draco n'avait pas vraiment été Draco, est-ce que Harry l'aurait quand même aimé ?

 **NDA :** Le chapitre 1 s'appelle "Si Draco n'avait pas été un sorcier".

Si l'idée vous plaît, j'écrirai un "Si Draco n'avait pas été beau", "Si Draco n'avait pas été un dieu du sexe", "Si Draco n'avait pas été égoïste", "Si Draco n'avait pas été un lâche", "Si Draco n'avait pas été riche", "Si Draco n'avait pas été un Malfoy".

Draco sera forcément OOC dans certains chapitres, puisque je le prive d'un de ses caractéristiques. Mais rien de mièvre ou de guimauve, c'est pas trop mon truc. Draco reste Draco.

Est-ce que ça a déjà été fait ? Je n'ai rien lu de tel mais je ne peux pas me targuer d'avoir lu absolument tous les Drarry qui traînent sur ce site :).

o

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Si Draco n'avait pas été un sorcier**

o

 _La première fois que Draco vit Harry Potter, il avait cinq ans et c'était sur la couverture d'un magazine._

Il demanda à sa mère de lui lire ce qu'il y avait écrit et elle répondit d'une voix douce "Le garçon-qui-a-survécu fête ses cinq ans."

Draco se demanda comment ce bébé, si minuscule qu'il disparaissait dans les bras de sa mère, pouvait avoir cinq ans. Et puis il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les journaux faisaient tout un foin d'un anniversaire : lui aussi avait eu cinq ans récemment, et aucun magazine n'en avait parlé !

o

 _La deuxième fois que Draco vit Harry Potter, il avait 11 ans et c'était sur le chemin de Traverse._

Sa mère et lui étaient chez Mme Guipure et il se faisait faire des pantalons de mesure pour son départ àl'internat. Son père avait refusé de venir, de toute façon il travaillait trop, mais Draco savait aussi qu'il l'évitait soigneusement depuis qu'il était devenu évident qu'il ne recevrait _pas_ sa lettre de Poudlard.

Draco avait déglutit et avait eu envie de se cacher dans un trou et d'y mourir quand son père lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Il était un putain de cracmol, les médicomages étaient formels. Aucune magie ne circulait dans son corps, et aucune magie ne circulait jamais.

Il n'irait jamais à Poudlard.

Draco, du haut de ses onze ans, avait su que son père était trop dégoûté pour le frapper jusqu'à la mort, et avait passé deux semaines enfermé dans sa chambre, à ne sortir que pour les repas, qu'il prenait en silence, faisant très attention à ne pas se faire remarquer.

Il avait failli aux espoirs que son père avait placés en lui, il ne serait jamais digne d'être l'Héritier Malfoy.

Mais sa mère s'était battue pour lui. Sa mère, qui l'aimait plus que tout au monde, s'était battue pour que Draco, même s'il ne deviendrait jamais un sorcier, ait une éducation digne de sa naissance. Ainsi, malgré le fait que la date limite d'inscription soit passée depuis des mois, et avec beaucoup de livres sterling versées et de sorts de confusion jetés, elle avait réussi à l'inscrire à l'Oxford Tutorial School, le meilleur collège de tout l'Angleterre.

Quand Harry Potter entra dans la boutique ce jour-là, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il devrait essayer une robe noire -peu seyante sur son corps gringalet de gamin de 11 ans - alors que le petit garçon à côté de lui essayait un pantalon gris tout simple, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche – qui lui allaient vraiment bien, d'ailleurs-.

Il avait demanda la raison de cette différenciation à Mme Guipure qui avait bredouillé quelque chose d'incompréhensible en jetant des regards alarmés à une femme blonde qui se tenait près de la fenêtre, l'air fier. Le petit garçon s'était tourné vers Harry et lui avait jeté un regard noir.

Plus tard, Hagrid lui expliqua ce qu'était qu'un cracmol, et bien plus tard encore, Ron lui expliqua ce que ça représentait pour une famille de Sangs-Purs d'avoir un cracmol à la maison.

Harry, lui, s'était senti triste car il savait maintenant qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais le petit garçon aux yeux gris, qui aurait pu, dans une autre vie, devenir son premier ami.

o

 _La troisième fois que Draco vit Harry Potter, il avait quatorze ans et c'était à la coupe du monde de Quidditch_

Draco était euphorique que sa mère ait accepté de l'emmener. Son père avait prétexté une affaire urgente au Ministère, mais l'adolescent n'en avait cure : ils étaient bien mieux tous les deux sans lui. En plus, il savait même qu'il aurait le droit d'aller demander un autographe à Victor Krum après le match. Il n'aurait pas le droit de l'emporter à l'internat, bien sûr, mais il pourrait le conserver dans sa chambre, au Manoir.

Quand elle vit la famille de rouquins s'installer bruyamment quelques sièges derrière eux, sa mère fit une remarque acerbe comme quoi on acceptait vraiment n'importe qui dans les premières loges de nos jours, mais Draco dit rien car même si les Weasley étaient pauvres et roux, eux, au moins, avaient de la magie dans leur corps.

Ils étaient peut-être sur le podium de la lie de la société, mais Draco, avec sa médaille d'or, les devançait largement.

Il se tourna vers la famille et croisa le regard de Harry Potter, qui le reconnu aussitôt et dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

C'était le petit garçon du chemin de Traverse. Après toutes ces années, il le revoyait enfin. Ce n'était d'ailleurs plus du tout un petit garçon maintenant, mais un adolescent devenu très - _très_ \- beau. Le Gryffondor quitta à regret les prunelles orageuses pour passer au nez pointu, aux lèvres roses, aux dents blanches, au menton volontaire, au cou pâle, aux clavicules...

"C'est Draco Malfoy. Drôle de nom hein ? Tu te souviens de lui ? Je t'avais dis que la famille Malfoy n'avait eue qu'un fils et que c'était un cracmol. Il étudie dans un pensionnant à Oxford", fit la voix de Ron à côté de lui.

Ce jour-là, Harry se surprit à regretter d'avoir reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

o

 _La quatrième fois que Draco vit Harry Potter, il avait quatorze ans et le garçon-qui-a-survécu faisait une de la Gazette des Sorciers, aux côtés de Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum, et Cédric Diggory._

Et il détesta cet adolescent malingre et mal peigné qui attirait plus l'attention de son père en un article de journal que lui ne l'avait fait en quatre ans.

Narcissa était tombée enceinte juste après le départ de Draco pour Oxford, mais son fils aîné n'avait pas été surpris : il n'était pas capable d'être l'Héritier Malfoy, il fallait bien que son père ait un autre enfant.

Mais il faut croire que le sort s'acharnait sur Narcissa, car l'Héritier était une Héritière, qu'on appela Cassiopée (1).

Draco aurait dû détester ce bébé qui faisait des étincelles quand elle s'énervait, qui avait de la magie dans son corps alors que lui n'en aurait jamais, mais en fait il la plaignait.

Juste parce qu'elle était née _fille_ , son père ne lui accordait, et ne lui accorderait, pas un regard. Finalement, ils étaient un peu pareil, sa sœur et lui.

C'était Noël de sa quatrième année au Pensionnat, et Draco faisait tout son possible pour rendre son père fier. Il excellait dans toutes les matières, était major de promo à chaque trimestre.

A+ en physique-chimie, A+ en mathématiques avancées, A+ en mathématiques, A+ en biologie, A+ en latin, A+ en français, A+ en littérature anglaise, A+ en sport, A+ en histoire, A+ en géographie, mais son père ne daignait pas accorder un regard à ses bulletins scolaires.

C'était sa mère qui les signait et le félicitait.

Draco se mis alors à haïr Harry Potter avec toute la force d'un adolescent de quatorze ans. Dès qu'il rentrait à la maison, il posait des questions à sa mère sur le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, et finit même pas collectionner les articles de la Gazette le concernant – et il y en avait beaucoup-.

o

 _La cinquième fois que Draco vit Harry Potter, il avait quinze ans et c'était au Cimetière Sorcier._

En Juin, la mère de Draco perdit son cousin, un certain Sirius dont l'adolescent n'avait jamais entendu parler. Andromeda, la sœur de sa mère, vint à la maison pendant que Lucius était à Azkaban, et elle emmena Draco avec elle au Cimetière.

Draco n'avait jamais entendu parler d'Andromeda avant qu'il n'entre en pensionnat, parce qu'elle avait épousé un moldu, un certain Ted Tonks, et que Narcissa avait été forcée par ses parents à couper les liens avec sa sœur.

Mais lorsqu'il s'était avéré que Draco était un cracmol, Narcissa avait mit sa fierté de côté et avait contacté sa sœur afin de savoir quoi faire, car Lucius s'était enfermé dans un mutisme effrayant, et que bizarrement toutes ses _amies_ s'étaient retrouvées très _occupées_ à ce moment là.

Narcissa n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de prendre des décisions dans sa vie mais elle fini par trouver une volonté impressionnante, longtemps cachée sous le masque de l'épouse parfaite, lorsqu'il avait s'agit de défendre son fils.

Draco se demanda pourquoi il devait aller se recueillir sur la tombe d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu et dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, surtout qu'apparemment il n'y avait même pas de corps dans la tombe – le corps avait juste disparu !-.

Mais il croisa le regard d'Andromeda et n'osa pas poser de questions.

Au fond de lui, Draco aimait bien Andromeda car elle ne faisait jamais de sous-entendus sur sa condition, et qu'elle semblait être heureuse dans le monde moldu, avec son moldu de mari. Ce qui redonnait de l'espoir à Draco. Malgré ce que pensaient ses parents, on n'a pas besoin de magie pour être heureux.

Et puis elle était sa Tante, sa famille. C'était elle qui avait consolé Draco quand, seul et apeuré dans son dortoir à Oxford, il ne savait vers qui se tourner.

C'était elle qui lui avait donné un téléphone mobile et lui avait expliqué comment s'en servir, c'était elle qui l'avait pris chez elle quinze jours avant la Rentrée des Classes pour lui expliquer comment fonctionnait le monde moldu.

C'était elle qui l'emmenait se balader à Londres ou à Oxford pour acheter des livres sur la poésie romantique anglaise, le roi soleil, la botanique, la médecine douce et l'architecture au XIXe siècle.

C'était elle qui avait fait de Draco ce qu'il était, un adolescent qui pouvait vivre sans magie, qui était _quelqu'un_ malgré sa condition de cracmol, alors Draco l'avait suivie sans poser de questions, parce qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en elle.

Quand Draco arriva devant la tombe, il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui se recueillait. Il reconnu tout de suite les cheveux noirs, ébouriffés, caractéristiques de l'objet de l'obsession de son père, obsession qui l'avait d'ailleurs envoyé en prison.

Harry Potter s'était tourné et Draco s'était demandé comment un gamin petit, maigre et faible comme Potter avait pu envoyer son père en prison. Il avait penché la tête sur le côté, étonné, et Potter avait soutenu son regard.

o

 _La sixième fois que Draco vit Harry Potter, il avait seize ans et c'était à Londres._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en colère contre son Père parce que celui-ci s'était retrouvé à Azkaban et avait failli à une mission qui parlait d'une certaine prophétie ou quelque chose comme ça. Draco avait essayé d'écouter aux portes mais sa mère devait avoir des yeux dans le dos car il ne réussit à avoir que quelques bribes d'informations.

Narcissa, Cassiopée et Draco quittèrent le Manoir la nuit de 2 au 3 Juillet et partirent vivre dans l'ancestrale maison des Black, qui avait été la dernière demeure de Sirius Black – on en revenait encore à lui-.

Draco avait comprit qu'il n'aurait plus le droit de retourner au Lycée d'Oxford. Il passa les deux semaines suivantes à lire dans sa chambre et s'occuper de sa sœur. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'à la rentrée, il irait dans un Lycée du quartier, mais qu'il s'appellerait désormais Leonis Black et qu'il ne pourrait plus se balader après les cours, que ce soit au parc ou à la bibliothèque.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco remercia le ciel d'être né cracmol. Car s'il avait été un sorcier, il aurait eu l'âge de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme ces enfants avec qui il jouait quand il était petit : Blaise, Théo, et Pansy. Et comme son père avait déçu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait sûrement été puni à la place de Lucius, qui était en sécurité en prison.

Draco devait cohabiter avec toute une troupe de Weasley – que sa mère évitait comme la peste, restant cloîtrée dans sa chambre, ne sortant que lorsqu' Andromeda ou sa fille Nymphadora venaient au Square Grimmaurd – et même une sang-de-bourbe, Granger, qui était née moldue mais avec des pouvoirs magiques – elle était, comme lui, une aberration de la nature-.

Mais Draco savait que grâce à ces gens, lui, sa mère et sa sœur étaient en sécurité. Grâce à ces gens, sa mère ne serait pas violée, sa sœur arrachée et élevée en adoratrice du Seigneur des ténèbres, et lui torturé et tué car il n'était qu'un putain de cracmol, inutile et encombrant.

Au début il se cachait dans la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre, mais il avait fini par tolérer leur présence.

Granger, la sang-de-bourbe, était la plus intelligente de la bande. Avec elle, Draco pouvait parler livres, sciences, médecine, art et architecture. Elle était un peu agaçante avec ses airs de Miss-Je-sais-Tout mais en culture moldue, Draco la surpassait largement alors ce n'était pas trop grave. Et puis elle était la seule à être un peu calme.

Le jeune homme se méfiait particulièrement des Weasley. Ces gens étaient vraiment trop énergiques pour Draco qui avait passé son enfance seul dans un immense manoir et son adolescence entre une salle de classe et une bibliothèque. Fred et Georges Weasley étaient sûrement les pires. Ils passaient leur temps à faire des sottises et à essayer d'espionner les conversations des adultes. Draco devait reconnaître qu'ils déployaient des trésors d'imagination, mais le résultat n'avait pas franchement l'air à la hauteur des efforts fournis.

Ginevra arrivait en deuxième position. Draco devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas un caractère des plus facile, mais cette fille était largement pire. Si elle avait été un élément, elle serait le feu. Elle se mettait en colère si facilement que Draco en était arrivé à éviter de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle et ses frères - il fallait l'avouer, les jumeaux Weasley avaient un certain talent pour faire perdre leur sang-froid aux gens-.

Le blond avait même une fois assisté à un sortilège de chauve-furie particulièrement agressif - il croyait que la magie hors de Poudlard était interdite aux mineurs, mais il était prêt à parier que même un employé du Ministère chevronné aurait peur de Ginevra Weasley-.

Quant aux autres Weasley, il y avait bien Molly qui était toujours gentille avec lui et cuisinait divinement bien - Narcissa disait toujours qu'une femme qui cuisinait à la place d'un elfe de maison était une femme qui ne savait pas où était sa place, mais Draco était toujours content quand Molly l'appelait pour qu'il vienne chercher son plateau repas - hors de question qu'il mange avec cette bande de sauvage qui se faisaient appeler les Weasley-.

Bill et Charlie étaient plutôt sympathiques, mais plus vieux que Draco, qui n'oserait jamais leur parler sans raison. Bill travaillait à Gringotts, et Charlie était dresseur de dragons, ce qui était le travail le plus impressionnant au monde.

Quand il était plus jeune, Draco avait passé beaucoup de temps à essayer de savoir ce qu'il aurait fait comme métier s'il avait eu des pouvoirs magiques. Et puis en grandissant il s'était rendu compte que cette question resterait de toute façon sans réponse et que s'il continuait sur cette voie, il allait finir comme son père - un homme dans le déni-.

Hermione avait été la première à entrer dans la bibliothèque que Draco considérait comme sienne. Elle lui apportait des livres de l'extérieur et intimait sévèrement aux jumeaux Weasley de se taire et de sortir de la salle quand Draco avait envie d'étudier ou de lire.

Ronald, le plus jeune des fils Weasley, arriva une semaine après les autres. Il aimait le quidditch, ainsi que collectionner les cartes de chocogrenouilles, comme Draco. Au début, il venait à la bibliothèque à l'heure du goûter avec une part de tarte et une tasse de thé préparées par sa mère et les posait sur la table où étudiait le blond. Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentaient juste d'échanger un regard. Parfois Draco faisait un petit signe de tête pour le remercier et le roux lui souriait. Puis vint le jour à Ronald s'assit à la table et engagea la conversation et Draco se fit donc un deuxième ami.

Le soir où Draco vit Harry Potter pour la sixième fois, il était tard et il partait se coucher après avoir terminé, non sans difficultés, _Voyage au bout de la nuit,_ de Céline.

Draco mettait un point d'honneur à terminer tout ce qu'il entreprenait, même si c'était long, pénible, fastidieux. Il avait décidé de commencer l'ouvrage en français et l'avait terminé en français, même si cette entreprise lui avait coûté une semaine de lecture, deux dictionnaires français-anglais, six feuilles de parchemin et huit bougies.

Potter était assis dans un coin du couloir et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Draco se figea et recula en silence, mais l'autre l'entendit et releva la tête. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes et il ne devait rien y voir tellement il y avait d'eau sur ses lunettes. Draco n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer comme ça. C'était comme si le monde de Potter venait de s'écrouler.

Alors il tourna les talons et partit en courant jusque dans sa chambre. Arrivé à destination, il ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et regarda les étoiles, tentant de calmer sa respiration. Que son cœur batte plus vite que d'habitude, c'était normal, il venait de piquer un sprint. Mais alors, comment expliquer la boule qui s'était formée dans son estomac ?

Draco revit Harry Potter de nombreuses fois cet Été là. Au début, le blond ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec le type qui avait accaparé l'attention de son père et lui avait volé son enfance. Il avait envie de le frapper, de le mordre, de lui faire mal.

Mais à partir du jour où son père lui avait annoncé qu'il était un cracmol, Draco n'avait jamais plus eu confiance en lui. S'il avait été un sorcier, les choses auraient été différentes. Il aurait pu provoquer Potter, le critiquer, se mesurer à lui.

Mais Draco était un cracmol et il avait beau être plus beau, plus riche, plus classe, plus intelligent, Potter avait la magie, et ça, Draco ne l'obtiendrait _jamais_ , peu importe à quel point il était prêt à travailler pour l'obtenir.

o

 _La première fois que Draco parla vraiment à Harry Potter, il avait seize ans et c'était trois semaines avant la rentrée._

Draco était encore resté tard dans la Bibliothèque. Il était tombé sur un ouvrage particulièrement difficile et avait tenu à le lire dans la langue natale de l'auteur, car lire une traduction, c'était perdre les trois quart de la beauté du texte.

Il tombait de sommeil et n'avait réussi à lire qu'une trentaine de pages, mais s'était promis de s'y remettre dès le lendemain.

Harry Potter était affalé au même endroit que la dernière fois, et entre temps Draco avait apprit que c'était la porte de la chambre de Sirius Black, cet obscur cousin qui était _mort_ avant même que Draco n'apprenne qu'il _vivait._

Draco se figea et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il avait grandit seul, entre une mère effacée et un père absent. Il avait déjà onze ans quand sa sœur était née et n'avait découvert l'affection que tard, alors que sa personnalité était déjà construite. Il s'était fait des connaissances à l'internat, certes, mais plus par obligation que par choix. Pour ne pas se retrouver seul dans la cour de récréation, pour ne pas manger seul au réfectoire.

Il ne savait pas consoler quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, voulait-il vraiment consoler ce type ? Potter avait tout ce que Draco n'aurait jamais : quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle il pleurait, il devait le mériter, non ?

"Tu veux que j'aille chercher Hermione ou Ronald ?" fut la question qu'il parvint à poser.

Aller chercher quelqu'un, ce n'était pas vraiment consoler, si ?

Potter leva la tête et fixa Draco à travers ses larmes. Il secoua la tête et essuya ses yeux à l'aide sa manche.

" Je suis désolé. C'est la deuxième fois que tu me retrouves dans cet état. Tu dois me trouver pathétique".

Draco fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Avait-il vraiment le droit de trouver quelqu'un pathétique, lui qui était le premier Malfoy a être né sans magie dans son corps ?

" Non, je ne te trouve pas pathétique".

C'était tout ce qu'il réussi à dire. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour communiquer. Potter allait sûrement se foutre de sa gueule. La meilleure chose à faire, c'était tourner les talons et partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

"Tu veux t'asseoir ? Ce n'est pas très confortable, mais bon..."

Il se figea. Est-ce que _Harry Potter_ lui avait proposé de s'asseoir à ses côtés ?

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Potter lui jeta un regard étrange.

"Tu sais que je suis un cracmol ?" Demanda Draco d'une voix blanche.

Potter fronça les sourcils.

"Et alors ?" Dit-il sur un ton de défi.

"Non, je voulais juste que tu le saches, c'est tout", marmonna Draco en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

o

 _La première fois que Draco fit une potion, il avait seize ans et c'était Square Grimmaurd._

Andromeda avait dit à Dumbledore que son neveu était un petit prodige de physique-chimie et ni une ni deux, on avait installé un laboratoire dans une des chambres abandonnées du troisième étage. La semaine, Draco étudiait le latin, le français, les mathématiques, les sciences économiques et sociales, et le week-end et le soir, il fabriquait des potions pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

C'était le premier contact de Draco avec la magie depuis des années et il était euphorique. Il avait besoin de l'aide d'un elfe nommé Kreattur – quel drôle de nom !- pour faire certaines choses, comme par exemple tourner les potions à l'aide de la magie, mais il lisait les instructions, coupait les ingrédients, surveillait la cuisson, mettait les potions dans des fioles tout seul.

En l'espace de quelques mois, il apprit à confectionner des potions de soin comme des antidotes, mais aussi des potions pour le combat, comme des potions aveuglantes, du felix felicis, une solution de force, du véritaserum...

o

 _La première fois qu'Hedwige lui apporta une lettre, Draco avait seize ans et c'était en Octobre_

"J'ai appris qu'ils t'avaient enrôlé pour faire des potions. Fais attention à toi, ne fais rien que tu ne veuilles pas faire. Harry."

Draco relu la courte missive une deuxième, puis une troisième fois et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était sensé vouloir dire ?

o

 _La première fois qu'il vit Potter nu, Draco avait seize ans et c'était en Décembre_

Potter, Hermione, Ron allaient revenir pour Noël. Draco ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était heureux qu'ils soient tous là pour les fêtes, parce que sa mère passait la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'assister aux réunions de l'ordre du Phénix. Il aimait lire et faire des potions, mais il avait besoin de voir des gens. Il avait bien un ami au Lycée, Jack, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Jack était gentil, sympa, drôle, mais il ne le comprendrait jamais. Parce que Draco était un cracmol et que ça, ça définissait tout ce qu'il était. Il n'appartenait ni à ce monde, ni à l'autre.

Et puis la vérité, c'était que Potter avait manqué à Draco.

Il avait été nostalgique de leurs conversations nocturnes dans le jardin du Square Grimmaurd. Potter et ce genre de personnes qui aime les autres comme ils sont, avec leurs défauts, mais aussi le secrets les plus noirs, et leurs peurs les plus profondes. Potter, c'était l'antithèse de son père, cet homme qui avait rejeté Draco, son propre fils, dès qu'il avait su qu'il n'était pas exactement comme il le voulait.

Avec Potter, Draco se sentait apprécié. Il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important. Pas important aux yeux de la communauté sorcière, non. Juste quelqu'un d'important aux yeux de Potter. Et c'était suffisant.

Draco avait passé six heures dans son laboratoire afin de finir de préparer un nouveau chaudron de polynectar. Il était épuisé et avait envie d'une bonne douche avant d'aller se coucher.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'elle était déjà éclairée. Dans le lit au dessus du sien se tenait une masse endormie, cachée sous une immense couverture, et Draco n'aperçu qu'une touffe de cheveux roux – un Weasley-. En face de son lit était posé à même le sol un petit matelas sur lequel se tenait Harry Potter, nu comme le jour de sa naissance.

" Oh ! Désolé ! " Fit Draco d'une voix un peu trop aiguë à son goût.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand il se souvint qu'il était dans sa chambre. Entre temps, Potter avait eu le bon goût d'attraper une minuscule serviette de bain et de l'enrouler autour de sa taille.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ?" Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils, principalement pour masquer son embarras.

"Je... On est tous arrivés en même temps et il n'y a plus de place nul part", marmonna Potter d'une voix étrangement rauque. "Molly a proposé que l'on dorme dans la bibliothèque mais comme tu y travailles jusqu'à tard la nuit, on n'a pas osé poser nos matelas là-bas... je suis désolé, si on te dérange, on ira dormir dans la chambre d'Hermione et de Ginny".

"Non," s'entendit dire Draco malgré lui, "cette chambre est immense. Il y a bien assez de place pour nous".

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du torse mouillé de Potter. Une goutte tomba de son cou, passa par un téton rose et vint se perdre dans le nombril. Draco déglutit.

Le brun suivit son regard et vira rouge comme une tomate.

"Ahem... Je vais prendre une douche", marmonna Draco en bousculant Potter.

Il s'engouffra dans la petite pièce et mit l'eau froide. Très froide.

o

 _La première fois qu'il eut peur pour Potter, Draco avait dix-sept ans et c'était en Juin_

Théodore Nott, un garçon avec qui Draco jouait lorsqu'il était enfant, avait été dépêché par Voldemort pour tuer Dumbledore.

Draco n'avait vu le Directeur de Poudlard qu'une ou deux fois Square Grimmaurd, et ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé, mais Potter le considérait comme son mentor et il savait que cette situation était angoissante pour son ami.

Potter n'était pas rentré à Londres depuis Noël mais ils s'envoyaient des lettres tous les jours et même si Draco se demandait encore pourquoi _Harry Potter_ lui accordait de l'attention et s'il n'allait pas un jour lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas être ami avec un cracmol, il sentait son cœur s'accélérer dès qu'il apercevait la chouette blanche aux grands yeux bruns.

Un soir de Juin, la porte du Square Grimmaurd s'ouvrit en grand et Draco entendit un boucan pas possible au rez-de-chaussé. Depuis des semaines, Narcissa, Cassiopée et lui n'avaient pas eu de visites, et il lâcha son livre pour dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Il aperçut la raison de tout ce chahut et son cœur manqua un battement. Hermione, Ron, Tonks, Lupin et Ginevra tenaient un Harry Potter inconscient.

o

 _La première fois que Draco embrassa Potter pour la première fois, il avait dix-sept ans et c'était en Juillet_

Après avoir passé un mois chez ses moldus, Potter avait recommencé à errer dans les couloirs du Square Grimmaurd comme une âme en peine et il ne laissait ni Hermione, ni Ronald, ni Draco l'approcher.

Celui-ci souffrait de cette situation mais qui était-il pour exiger de Potter qu'il se confie ?

Il n'avait jamais eu à affronter la mort d'un proche et ne saurait pas le consoler, de toute façon. Il n'était pas doué pour dire des choses rassurantes ou réconfortantes aux gens. Il avait passé trop de temps avec ses livres et envisager une amitié avec le Gryffondor tenait de l'ordre de l'utopie.

Et puis quoi que Draco ait pu croire, Potter et lui n'étaient pas amis. Draco n'était personne pour Potter. Il n'était pas à Poudlard avec lui, il n'était pas capable de se battre à ses côtés comme Ronald et Hermione, il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Potter ne lui devait _rien._

Draco avait été stupide mais la vie s'était chargée de le rappeler à la réalité.

Un soir, Draco sortait de son laboratoire quand il tomba sur Potter, qui était occupé à donner des coups de poings dans la porte de la chambre de Sirius Black.

Le blond se figea et recula en silence. La solution la plus intelligente : tourner les talons et partir. Se préserver. Ne pas s'impliquer. Ne pas souffrir. Ne plus _jamais_ souffrir pour _qui que ce soit_.

En reculant il heurta un objet posé au sol – les Weasley étaient bordéliques- et Potter tourna la tête vers Draco qui sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue des iris vertes noyées de larmes.

"Je... Désolé... Je m'en vais", marmonna t-il.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il voyait Potter pleurer et il était toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Ce type ne pouvait-il pas s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour faire ça, comme tout le monde ?

"Non ! Attends ! Je... "

Draco sentit la main de Potter sur son avant-bras. Il frissonna malgré lui et lui jeta un regard courroucé.

"Je suis pas ton chien, Potter. Tu ne viens pas me parler quand tu en as envie pour m'envoyer chier quand tu ne veux pas voir ma gueule".

Il avait parlé d'une voix froide qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. S'il ne savait pas que c'était sa bouche qui avait produit ces mots, il aurait parié que son père était dans la pièce.

"Non, ce n'est ce que tu crois, je..."

" Si tu traites tout le monde comme ça, je comprends pourquoi tes moldus t'ont traité comme ils l'ont fait".

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il se sentait seul, triste, et fatigué. Potter ne lui avait pas parlé depuis des semaines et il avait juste envie d'aller se coucher et d'oublier.

Potter le lâcha comme si sa peau le brûlait et cligna des yeux. Draco vit ses iris s'assombrirent et réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Potter en colère.

"Très bien. Casse toi, alors."

Le blond se raidit malgré lui.

"Quoi ?" Lâcha t-il du bout des lèvres.

"Dégage, si t'es pas content. On te force pas à rester."

"Je suis ici chez moi ! " S'exclama Draco d'une voix un peu trop rauque à son goût.

"Tu fais erreur. _Je_ suis ici chez moi. Toi tu es là parce que l'Ordre du Phénix a eu pitié de vous et que tu es trop faible pour protéger ta famille".

Plus tard, Draco se demanda comment lui, Draco Malfoy, fils aîné de la noble ligné des Malfoy, sang-pur de son état et jeune homme plutôt poli et discret, s'était retrouvé par terre, à donner des coups de poings dans la figure de Harry Potter comme si sa vie était en jeu.

Le garçon-qui-a-survécu allait sûrement le prendre pour un sauvage. Mais non ! C'est qu'il répondait, en plus, le con ! Et il se défendait bien, pour un sorcier !

Son père avait toujours dit à Draco que se battre comme un moldu était indigne de son sang mais Draco était incapable de faire de la magie et balancer des coups de poings défoulait bien plus que de balancer des sorts.

Potter lui donna un coup de tête qui envoya le blond par terre. Quand le Gryffondor se trouva au dessus de lui et le tira par le col de sa chemise, Draco ferma les yeux et adressa un adieu silencieux à ses dents de devant, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de dur qui toucha ses lèvres mais quelque chose de mou et de mouillé.

Éberlué, le garçon ouvrit les yeux et contempla le visage du garçon-qui-a-survécu collé contre le sien.

Plus tard, Draco se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas profité de cet instant de faiblesse – ou de folie- de la part du Gryffondor pour envoyer son poing faire ami-ami avec la mâchoire de Potter, mais sur le moment, la seule chose qu'il fît fut de presser ses lèvres encore plus fort sur celles du brun, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise.

o

 _La première fois que Draco comprit que la guerre était en train de tous les ronger, il avait dix-sept ans_

C'était bientôt la rentrée mais Potter, Hermione et Ronald n'avaient pas prévu de retourner à Poudlard. Ils n'étaient pas sensé le lui dire mais Draco était une vraie fouine quand il s'y mettait.

Il sortait de son laboratoire quand un bruit étrange dans la chambre d'Hermione l'attira. Il se racla la gorge pour faire comprendre qu'il passait devant la porte et ralentit le pas. Juste au cas où Hermione ait envie de parler.

Il l'entendit se lever de son lit et lorsqu'elle apparut devant lui, elle était encore plus échevelée que d'habitude. Draco ne pu retenir un sourire.

"Aucun commentaire sur ma coiffure", dit-elle d'une voix morne.

"Tu sais bien que tu es passé au stade de l'indicible", marmonna Draco.

"Viens, Harry et Ron sont dans le jardin, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air."

Le blond haussa un sourcil. D'ordinaire, il était plutôt exlut de leurs réunions. C'était normal, il ne leur en tenait pas rigueur.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le jardin, Ron était dans le même état qu'Hermione, les cheveux ébouriffés en moins. Ses yeux rouges juraient atrocement avec ses cheveux mais le blond se retint de faire une remarque.

Potter laissa Hermione prendre le rouquin dans ses bras et se tourna vers Draco, le regard un peu mort.

"J'ai peur", dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer.

"Moi aussi", fit-il dans un souffle.

o

 _La première fois qu'il rencontra Lord Voldemort, Draco avait dix-huit ans_

Le mois de Juin était bien avancé et Draco allait passer ses A-levels. Il ne se faisait pas vraiment de soucis car il était une fois de plus Major de promotion. Il avait envoyé les dossiers pour les écoles de droit et attendait les réponses.

Ça faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Potter, mais après tout celui-ci était en fuite alors ce n'était pas facile de communiquer. Avant de partir, il lui avait donné un parchemin magique qui était relié à un parchemin qu'il gardait toujours sur lui.

Draco n'était pas capable de le faire fonctionner, mais il suffisait que Kreattur ne le touche, pose une plume magique et que Draco dicte pour que Potter reçoive son message.

Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup de la guerre. Les informations étaient trop précieuses et Draco aurait pu se faire capturer ou être sous imperium pour soutirer des renseignements à Potter. A vrai dire, le blond était soulagé qu'ils n'en parlent pas car au Square Grimmaurd la tension était à son comble et il passait tout son temps libre dans son laboratoire à concocter des potions, donc c'était plutôt agréable de raconter des bêtises sur un parchemin.

Narcissa ne voulait pas que son fils traîne après les cours alors même si Jack avait proposé qu'ils aillent boire un verre pour fêter la fin du trimestre, Draco marchait vite et regardait droit devant lui. Il aimait Londres, la foule permanente, le bruit constant.

Peut-être que quand tout serait fini, Potter et lui pourraient aller se balader à Kensington Garden. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient profiter du soleil et rire de nouveau.

Il tourna à gauche et traversa la rue. Aujourd'hui il passerait par le chemin le plus rapide, car il devait rentrer tôt à la maison pour commencer le veritaserum que Lupin lui avait commandé pour la prochaine lune. Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel. Il faisait beau, c'était dommage de rester enfermer avec ce temps. Le jeune soupira et se demanda quand tout ça serait fini.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans un endroit où il n'aurait jamais cru remettre les pieds. Il était ligoté, sa tête saignait et il était certain que son bras gauche était cassé, mais il était vivant. Il tenta de bouger mais le mouvement lui arracha un cri de douleur.

Ce fut une voix glaciale, qui lui donna envie de se crever les tympans, qui le sortit de sa torpeur:

"Tiens, tiens, tiens... Regardez qui voilà... L'héritier Malfoy en personne... "

Le jeune homme tenta de regarder autour de lui, affolé. Il avait l'impression que la voix parlait directement dans sa putain de tête.

"Tu vas enfin accomplir tes missions correctement, Lucius ? Maintenant que j'ai ton cracmol de fils ?"

Draco se figea. Il n'avait pas vu son père depuis des années. Il leva la tête et croisa les yeux bleus paniqués de l'homme qui n'avait jamais pu l'accepter.

"Ce garçon n'est plus mon fils depuis qu'il est un cracmol."

Draco sentit son estomac se tordre mais il trouva quand même le courage de relever la tête et de fixer Lucius.

Quelque chose attira son attention dans l'attitude de l'homme. Les épaules étaient trop tendues, les yeux trop écarquillés. Il croisa une nouvelle fois son regard et y lu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru lire dans ces prunelles.

La panique.

Alors Draco serra les dents et inclina la tête pour regarder la personne qui avait asservi son père. Il réprima un frisson mais soutint le regard de Lord Voldemort jusqu'à ce que celui pointe sa baguette sur lui et crie :

"Endoloris !"

o

 _La première fois que Potter lui dit "Je t'aime", Draco avait dix-huit ans_

Draco était à St Mangouste dans une section spéciale pour les "non magiques", c'est à dire les cracmols comme lui. Il avait des tubes partout dans le bras et allait être obligé de manger la bouffe dégueulasse de l'hôpital pendant trois semaines, mais à part ça il allait bien.

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Draco était content d'être né cracmol car selon le médicomage, Voldemort l'avait tellement torturé qu'il serait mort s'il avait été un sorcier, car l'endoloris l'aurait vidé de toute sa magie.

Mais son corps n'avait jamais eu besoin de magie pour vivre alors il s'en tirait avec une vilaine cicatrice au front – il s'était apparemment cogné la tête contre la pierre lorsque Lestrange l'avait balancé par terre après l'avoir ligoté-. Il avait entendu Narcissa dire que s'il avait été soigné à temps, la cicatrice aurait disparu mais que comme on ne l'avait retrouvé qu'après la Bataille Finale, la blessure avait eu le temps de marquer sa peau à jamais.

Mais ce n'était pas grave. Draco était vivant et son père aussi, même s'il pourrissait de nouveau à Azkaban. Ils étaient vivants, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Potter arriva exactement trente-trois minutes après que Draco soit sorti du coma. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis pratiquement un an et le blond pencha la tête sur le côté, examinant le Gryffondor avec attention.

Il avait minci – c'était Molly Weasley qui allait être contente !-, avait un peu grandit -mais Draco était toujours plus grand, il en était certain-, ses joues s'étaient creusées et il ne restait plus rien de l'enfant qu'il avait été. Draco était occupé à fixer les cernes grises qui entouraient les yeux de Potter quand celui-ci s'élança sur son lit.

"Draco ! Merlin, Draco, j'ai cru que... J'ai cru que... Bon sang, je suis tellement désolé... J'ai cru que tu étais... tu étais... On t'a cherché immédiatement après la Bataille mais il y avait des protections partout sur le Manoir et j'ai cru que... "

"Calme-toi, Potter. "

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il avait mal au crâne et Potter s'était assis sur sa main gauche, tirant ainsi sur son bras, ce qui était plutôt douloureux.

"J'ai raté les examens du A-level, bordel", marmonna t-il.

Potter écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire. Draco pencha la tête sur le côté et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

"Par Merlin, Draco... Tu as failli mourir de la main de Voldemort, tu es resté dans le coma pendant deux putain de semaines, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que tu n'as pas pu assister aux A-levels ?" Dit Potter en souriant.

"Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi, Potter ! Je n'ai pas tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Mon nom ne suffit pas pour m'offrir un métier.", répondit le blond en levant le menton. "J'ai travaillé dur pour devenir ce que je suis et je compte pas me laisser abattre par un mégalomane effrayé par la mort".

Potter le regard bizarrement et Draco se sentit très con.

"Tu les aurais eus de toute façon", fit-il avec un sourire.

"Evidemment que je les aurais eu, Potter," fit le blond de sa voix traînante. "C'est juste que j'ai travaillé comme un dingue pour finir Major et que ça me frustre de savoir que je vais devoir redoubler une année à cause de ce _connard_ de Voldemort. Dommage que son corps soit parti en poussière, j'aurais bien aimé pisser sur sa tombe."

"Tu sais, je crois que tu te trompes", murmura Harry d'une voix douce.

"De quoi ?"

"Tu n'aurais pas fini à Serpentard si tu étais allé à Poudlard. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Tu aurais été avec moi à Gryffondor".

"Dans tes rêves Potter ! Un Malfoy à Gryffondor... Mon Grand-Père doit être en train de se retourner dans sa tombe"

"Parce qu'un Malfoy cracmol, c'est mieux peut-être ? "

"Et tu oses en rire en plus ! " S'indigna Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry éclata de rire. Est-ce qu'il était physiquement possible qu'il tombe encore plus amoureux de cet homme ?

"Pour tes A-levels, je pourrais persuader tes professeurs de te les faire repasser, vu que tu étais à l'hôpital..."

"La règle c'est la règle, Potter. Je sais que tu as du mal à intégrer ça mais quand c'est plus l'heure, c'est plus l'heure", marmonna Draco d'un ton morne.

"Oh mais je sais très bien _persuader_ les gens..."

Draco écarquilla les yeux et Harry eut envie de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser.

"C'est... C'est interdit de jeter un sort aux moldus" fit le blond d'une voix étrange.

"J'ai tué Voldemort. Je peux bien lancer un petit sortilège de confusion, quand même !"

Le silence qui suivit fût pesant et Harry se sentit très con.

"Tu... Tu ferais ça pour moi ?"

"Bien sûr", répondit le brun. Draco sourit de toutes ses dents et Harry sentit son cœur louper un battement.

"Tu as reçu ça", dit-il soudain en lui tendant trois enveloppes. Le blond sembla hésiter puis les saisit avec empressement et le brun sourit.

"Alors ?" demanda t-il anxieusement.

Draco leva la tête lentement. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage.

"J'ai été accepté", dit-il d'une voix blanche.

"Où ça ?" fit Harry d'une voix blanche. Il connaissait la réponse mais l'entendre de la voix de Draco le ferait peut-être réaliser...

"Harvard. J'ai été pris à Harvard, bordel !"

...Qu'il allait le perdre...

"Harvard ! Par Merlin, Potter, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !"

... Une nouvelle fois.

"Par Salazar. Quand je vais dire à Mère !"

"Je t'aime."

Draco releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche, l'air hébété.

"Pardon ?" dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Harry déglutit et jeta des coups d'œils paniqués autour de lui, histoire de chercher un trou pour s'y terrer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dis, Potter ?"

 _Allez, Harry, c'est le moment de prouver que tu es un Gryffondor._

"Je t'aime", répéta t-il d'une voix claire.

"Ma parole, Potter, faut qu'un médicomage t'inspecte le cerveau"

"Non, tu ne comprends pas..."

"Tu as dû te cogner quelque part pendant la Bataille Finale"

"Je t'aime."

"Mon pauvre, je te plains vraiment. Ça a l'air grave."

"Draco... Draco, regarde-moi. Je t'aime"

L'espace d'un instant, Harry cru que Draco avait _enfin_ comprit. Mais le blond secoua la tête, perplexe, et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

"T'inquiètes. On va s'occuper de toi, Potter. Je te laisserai pas t'échapper de cet hôpital pour déclarer ton amour au premier gus venu."

Il fronça les sourcils, pensif.

"Je n'ai même pas envie de me moquer de toi. Merlin, _heureusement_ que je suis un cracmol, j'aurais fait un Serpentard _épouvantable_ ".

Alors Harry comprit.

"Putain, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je t'aime, du con !" dit-il d'une voix un peu agressive.

La mâchoire de Draco se tendit imperceptiblement.

"Ah oui ?" ricana t-il en étalant ses mains sur sa couverture pour les empêcher de trembler. "Et pourrais-je savoir comment toi, _Harry Potter,_ tu pourrais aimer un type comme moi, _Draco Malfoy_ ?"

"Parce que..." commença Harry.

Et il posa un baiser sur les lèvres du blond qui écarquilla les yeux.

"Tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse..."

Nouveau baiser.

"Tu es drôle, même si d'autres te qualifieraient de cynique..."

Nouveau baiser.

"Tu me comprends..."

Nouveau baiser, plus appuyé celui-là.

"Et pour ne rien gâcher, tu es beau comme un Dieu".

"Même avec ma _foutue_ canine qui dépasse ?"

Draco avait essayé de parler d'une voix détachée mais il avait vu dans les yeux de Harry que celui-ci avait entendu le léger tremblement lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot "canine"

" _Surtout_ avec ta foutue canine qui dépasse".

Alors Draco leva les yeux vers lui et Harry vit qu'il avait enfin comprit.

o

 _La première fois que Harry Potter prouva à Draco qu'il l'aimait, il avait dix-huit ans_

Draco avait fini de faire sa valise. Quand il était plus jeune, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir faire ses bagages magiquement, mais il avait fini par apprécier le rapport aux objets qu'avaient les moldus.

Lui, il se servait pleinement de ses cinq sens. Il découpait lui-même les aliments, il ne se contentait pas d'agiter une baguette. Il sentait un fruit ou un légume pour le choisir, il ne jetait pas un sort de détection de moisissure dessus.

Lorsqu'il pleuvait, il sentit les gouttes froides sur son visage, lorsqu'il y avait du vent, il regardait le tourbillon de feuilles voleter autour de lui. Lorsqu'il y avait du soleil, il s'asseyait sur un banc et fermait les yeux.

Il avait apprit à attendre, il avait apprit à écouter, il avait apprit à travailler pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Lorsqu'il voyageait, il patientait dans le train en regardant le paysage et en écoutant de la musique, il pensait à des choses agréables. Ou alors il sentait monter le plaisir des retrouvailles entre sa sœur et lui, ou de retrouver la bibliothèque du Manoir. Il ne transplanait pas. Jamais.

Transplaner, c'était ignorer que l'on va voyager. Transplaner, c'était ne pas respecter la nature et ses distances. Transplaner, c'était un peu comme tromper la vie.

"Je veux juste que vous sachiez dans quoi vous vous engagez, Harry, c'est tout."

Draco se figea. C'était la voix de sa mère. Est-ce qu'elle essayait de faire peur à Harry en lui sortant son discours de mère poule ?

" Je sais très bien dans quoi je m'engage, Madame Malfoy."

"Je ne veux pas que mon fils revienne en Angleterre le cœur brisé. Il a dû traverser assez d'épreuves comme ça."

le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi partait-elle du principe que c'était _Potter_ qui allait _lui_ briser le cœur ?! Draco avait, selon lui, un excellent potentiel de briseur de cœur !

"La vie avec mon fils, ça veut dire pas d'enfants à part un bébé chaudron..."

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et résista à l'envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. Mais qu'on enferme cette bonne femme ! Pourquoi parlait-elle de _bébés_ à _Potter_? Ce type ne savait même pas se _peigner_ ! Prendre soin d'un bébé ou même _l'envisager_ était au dessus de ses capacités !

Mais contre toute attente, il entendit la voix de Potter – qui était encore là, le fou- dire :

"Draco est un prodige en potions".

"Prendre le risque d'avoir des enfants qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques..."

Draco ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Si cette femme ne cherchait pas à faire fuir Potter, ça en avait pourtant tout l'air !

"Tant qu'ils sont heureux. Je me fiche que mes enfants soient des sorciers ou des moldus."

"Partager sa vie avec le fils d'un Mangemort..."

"Draco n'est pas responsable des actions de son père."

"Partir de chez vous pour la durée des études de Draco"

Silence. Draco retint son souffle.

"Si la maison nous manque, je nous ferai transplaner pour un week-end. Et on reviendra à chaque Noël."

"Et chaque vacances d'été."

"Ok, mais on passera la Saint-Valentin là-bas."

Nouveau silence. Draco pria tous les Dieux qu'ils connaissait pour que sa mère - _cette fausse alliée_ \- mette un terme à cette conversation complètement _folle._

"Une dernière chose."

"Oui ?"

Draco haussa de nouveau un sourcil. Sa mère se prenait-elle pour un touareg qui négocie le prix des dromadaires ?

"Il y a un hôpital à New York qui fait des... expériences sur les cracmols de Sang-Pur."

"Comment ça ?"

"Ils... Ils... Par Salazar, ils essaient de mettre de la magie dans leur corps. Le résultat n'est pas très concluant et c'est extrêmement dangereux. Certaines personnes y laissent la vie. Si jamais Draco en entend parler... Il aura envie d'essayer."

"Pourquoi donc ?"

Le concerné haussa un sourcil.

 _Pour être normal, Potter. Pour ne plus être un monstre, une anomalie génétique, un putain de cracmol !_

"Hé bien... Pour devenir un sorcier, bien sûr. Pour être spécial", fit la voix perplexe de Narcissa.

"Mais Draco n'a pas besoin de magie pour être spécial", dit Harry de sa voix innocente.

Draco esquissa un sourire. Potter était peut être un Gryffondor insupportable et niais, mais c'était _son_ Gryffondor insupportable et niais.

Et ça, ça valait toute la magie du monde.

o

(1) Tous les enfants Blacks portent des noms de constellations.

 _Bon, voilà :) Je ne voulais pas que ça vire trop guimauve mais la fin l'est carrément haha._

 _Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un me lira mais si oui, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

 _Je n'ai jamais écrit d'OS, j'imagine que ça se voit :) Bisous._


	2. Chapter 2 - Si Draco avait été laid

**Si Draco Malfoy n'avait pas été beau**

Si Draco Malfoy n'avait pas été beau, est-ce que Harry l'aurait quand même aimé ?

 _Bonjour !_

 _Je tiens à cet OS plus qu'aux autres, je ne sais pas bien pourquoi. J'imagine que l'idée qu'Harry aurait aimé Draco même s'il n'avait pas été beau me plaît. Dans les fanfictions, il est en général super sexy, super beau... Ça a été bizarre pour moi au début d'écrire une intrigue avec un Draco laid, mais au final je suis assez contente de ce que j'ai fais !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

Mastuyama merci pour ta review :) Je suis contente que l'OS t'ait plu !

Kuroko95 merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le concept te plaise. J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Narcissa, et je l'aime quand elle est forte et fière. Dans certaine fiction elle se moque de Draco, elle est absente, mais je voulais qu'elle se batte, cette fois-ci, qu'elle soit la Narcissa de JKR, celle qui ment à Voldemort pour sauver la vie de son fils :)

Anegl-Sly merci pour ta review :) Voilà donc Si Draco n'avait pas été beau, je dois avouer que j'ai galéré pour cet OS.

Brigitte26 merci pour ta review ! Oui j'ai bien rigolé en écrivant la conversation à la fin :)

Alicia, je suis en train d'écrire Courir les nuages mais je galère... Je n'arrive pas à me mettre d'accord avec moi-même et les idées me manquent. Je n'aime pas écrire si je n'en ai pas envie donc j'avoue que je rame un peu.

ArtemisSnape merci pour ta review très encourageante :)

Liz merci pour ta review, oui Draco reste classe en toutes circonstances.

Bisous et merci pour vos encouragements :D

o

o

o

 _ **Le jour où Harry vit Draco Malfoy pour la première fois, il avait onze ans** _

Ron était un garçon vraiment sympathique. Même si, comme Dudley, il mangeait toutes les friandises d'Harry, au moins il était souriant, il lui racontait des anecdotes drôles et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de lui taper dessus -qualité non négligeable pour un ami-.

Il fit également la connaissance d'Hermione Granger – une fille avec les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'Harry, qui se sentit moins seul en la voyant – et de Neville Londubat – un garçon qui avait l'air encore plus perdu que lui.

Mais il ne vit pas Draco Malfoy avant d'être arrivé dans la Grande Salle. Quand celui-ci fut appelé pour aller s'asseoir sur la tabouret, Harry, qui était en train de prier tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour ne pas vomir sur les pieds du Professeur McGonagall quand ce serait son tour, fronça les sourcils fasse aux chuchotements des élèves.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda t-il en levant le nez de ses chaussures.

"C'est _Draco Malfoy_ ", chuchota un élève au fort accent irlandais à la droite d'Harry.

"Euh... Et ?"

"Son père était un Mangemort, Harry. Il a soutenu Tu-sais-Qui, marmonna Ron en fixant le plafond avec attention."

"Ah... Ouais."

"Quand son père a échoué à accomplir une mission, Tu-sais-Qui s'est _tellement_ mis en _rage_ qu'il a jeté sa femme et son fils, nouveau né, en pâture à Fenrir Greyback... le loup-garou.

Harry déglutit et se demanda s'il était encore temps de faire marcher arrière et rentrer chez les Dursley.

"Il... Il a fait ça à son propre... ami ?" murmura t-il d'une voix blanche.

"Partisan serait le mot le plus _approprié"_ , fit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Harry se tourna vers la table des Gryffondors, où était assise la fille du train, celle aux cheveux en bataille. Hermione Granger.

"Narcissa Malfoy a protégé son fils bec et ongle", continua Ron.

" Voldemort lui avait arraché sa baguette avant de la balancer dans la cage au loup mais il paraît qu'elle a fait de la magie sans baguette sous le coup de la panique et que quand elle s'est épuisée, elle a donné des coups de pieds et de poings comme une furie. T'imagines ? Ma mère dit qu'adolescente, c'était une vraie petite péteuse mais qu'en vieilissant elle est devenue une sacré femme. Elle est restée six mois dans le coma après ça. Depuis, elle n'apparaît presque jamais en public."

"Et... Et le bébé ?" dit Harry dans un souffle, priant silencieusement pour qu'il ait survécu.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'identifier à Narcissa Malfoy et son bébé. Sûrement parce que sa propre mère était morte pour le protéger. Les deux femmes s'étaient battues pour leur enfant. Le bébé et lui étaient _liés._

"Tu l'as devant toi".

Harry leva enfin la tête vers le garçon qui était assis sur le tabouret. Le choixpeau lui cachait presque tout le visage, mais le verdict tomba rapidement "SERPENTARD !"

La table tout à droite de la grande salle se mit à applaudir poliment, mais Harry sentit moins d'enthousiasme que quand Grégory Goyle ou Vincent Crabbe les avait rejoints. Il porta son attention sur le garçon qui se dirigeait vers sa nouvelle maison.

La seule pensée cohérente qu'eut Harry est qu'il avait sous les yeux la plus belle personne qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Quand il était enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier et qu'il avait peur du noir, il imaginait qu'un ange veillait sur lui, un ange qui irait voir ses parents au Paradis et leur donnerait des nouvelles de leur fils. Cet ange, il avait les traits de Draco Malfoy.

"Putain", dit-il malgré lui.

"Tu l'as dis. Sa mère a eu les séquelles psychologiques, lui les séquelles physiques", fit Hermione derrière lui. "Sans cette histoire, ç'aurait sûrement été le plus beau garçon que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie".

Harry se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils. Cette fille avait-elle besoin d'aller chez l'ophtalmologue _en plus_ du coiffeur ? _C'était_ le plus beau garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie !

Bordel, ce type devait même rendre jaloux les _anges du Paradis_ !

"Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais il me dégoûte", fit une voix à gauche de Harry.

Elle puait la lavande et avait pas moins de quinze barrettes dans les cheveux. Son avis ne comptait donc pas vraiment, décida le garçon en lui jetant un regard noir.

Le brun décida donc de l'ignorer et reporta son attention sur Draco Malfoy. Il avait presque atteint sa table, et Harry s'étonna de voir que les gens à l'extrémité de la table se serraient pour ne pas être près de lui.

Lorsqu'il vit enfin Draco Malfoy de face, Harry comprit ce que voulait dire Hermione Granger. Si le côté droit de son visage avait été épargné, le garçon arborait une immense cicatrice, violette et marron, sur tout le côté gauche du visage.

Elle partait de son front, traversait son œil, sa joue, et allait mourir dans son oreille. C'était, à n'en pas douter, une cicatrice de griffure et Harry frémit en songeant à la patte qui avait fait ça.

Le garçon croisa son regard, cru qu'il frémissait de dégoût, et lui adressa un splendide doigt d'honneur. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un rictus étrange et sa canine gauche dépassa légèrement, comme si elle était destinée à se planter dans la chaire d'Harry.

"Et poli avec ça !" s'exclama une voix féminine derrière le brun. Celui-ci se retourna, courroucé, pour croiser le regard de la _peste_ avec les barrettes multicolores.

"T'es qui, toi ?" Fit-il, agacé.

"Lavande Brown", répondit l'autre en levant le nez et Harry se demanda s'il pourrait se faire renvoyer de Poudlard pour avoir tapé une fille. "Et je pense que cette cicatrice est _dégoûtante_ et que Malfoy devrait au moins être un peu plus _discret_ ".

"Moi aussi j'ai une cicatrice !" Fit Harry en levant sa frange. "Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on n'a pas le droit de parler !"

"Oh Merlin ! C'est _HARRY POTTER_ !"

"C'est HARRY POTTER !"

"Bordel, Harry, t'aurais quand même pu me dire que t'étais Harry _Potter_ !" Fit la voix indignée de Ron derrière lui.

o

 _ **Le jour où Harry pensa que Draco Malfoy était étrange, il avait onze ans**_

"Repose ce rappelle-tout, Malfoy !"

La voix de Hermione était un peu trop aiguë pour être autoritaire mais tous les Gryffondors approuvèrent de la tête. Harry vit même quelques Serpentards chuchoter en jetant des coups d'œil peu sympathiques à Draco Malfoy.

"Quoi, on a peur, Potter ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" demanda t-il en montant sur son balai.

Malfoy prit de la vitesse et Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer sa prestance.

"Parce que je t'ai entendu parler avec tes petits copains Gryffondors à la répartition", siffla le Serpentard.

Il se rapprocha de Harry et souffla à son oreille :

"Et je veux plus jamais que tu me défendes, Potter. Je sais que c'est ton petit délire, de traîner avec ce pouilleux de Weasley, ce bon à rien de Finnigan, cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Granger, mais moi, je refuse que tu parles pour moi, je refuse d'être associé à toi. Si jamais je te surprends encore à parler de moi à tes petits copains rouges et or, je te défonce la gueule, tu as compris ?"

o

 _ **Le jour où Harry se demanda s'il devait changer ses lunettes, il avait douze ans**_

"Professeur, s'il vous plaît, je veux changer de place."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et croisa le regard de Snape. Il baissa aussitôt la tête et rata ainsi la lueur étrange dans les yeux noirs de son professeur.

"Mademoiselle Patil, puis-je savoir ce qui justifierait votre demande ?"

La fille rougit et Harry secoua discrètement la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

La dernière fois qu'il avait défendu Draco Malfoy, après les vacances de Noël de sa première année, il s'était prit un pain dans la tronche. L'expérience ayant été... instructive, il s'était bien gardé de recommencer.

"Je... Hé bien, je..."

"C'est bon, professeur", coupa la voix traînante de Malfoy. "Je peux faire cette potion tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de Miss India pour ça. Cette fille ne fera que me retarder, de toute façon."

Un murmure à la fois amusé et désapprobateur parcouru la salle et Harry esquissa un sourire. Ce type savait très bien se défendre tout seul, c'était certain.

Parvati se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage.

"Moi au moins je suis jolie, Malfoy !" cria t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. "Moi, au moins, les gens me regardent sans frémir de dégoût ! Tant mieux tu aimes les potions car ce sera le _seul_ amour de ta vie !"

Harry serra les mâchoires. S'il osait intervenir, il allait se prendre une pierre de béozard dans l'arcade sourcilière, il le savait pertinemment.

Il se tourna vers la table de droite malgré lui et son cœur rata un battement quand il vit que les mains et la mâchoire de Draco Malfoy tremblaient violemment. Son regard demeurait cependant indéchiffrable et le Gryffondor admira son sang-froid.

"Ça suffit, Mademoiselle Patil", trancha la voix du Professeur Snape. "Moins trente points pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, allez vous asseoir à la table du fond et tâchez de produire une potion correcte, sinon j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor".

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration.

"Putain", lâcha Harry à Ron.

"J'te l'fais par dire, vieux. Ce type est une plaie ! Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor ? Tout ça pour avoir dit la vérité !"

La mâchoire d'Harry manqua de se décrocher.

"La vérité ?"

"Ben ouais. N'importe qui avec des yeux en état de marche voit bien que Parvati a raison. Personne n'a envie de s'asseoir à côté de Malfoy. C'est malheureux parce que ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est hideux, mais c'est de sa faute s'il se comporte comme un connard", chuchota Ron.

Harry avait envie de s'arracher les tympans.

"S'il se comporte comme un connard, c'est très certainement parce qu'il en a marre que tout le monde chuchote dans son dos ou le fixe", siffla t-il entre ses dents.

"Harry, je sais que tu te sens... lié à lui à cause de ce que vos mères ont fait pour vous, mais ce type ne mérite _vraiment pas_ que tu le défendes. Il a volé le rappelle-tout de Neville, t'a cassé la figure, t'a provoqué en duel à la Tour d'Astronomie pour que tu te fasses coller, a dénoncé Hagrid et Norbert, et a essayé de faire perdre Gryffondor à la Coupe des maisons pendant toute l'année. Ce mec est une vraie plaie, sans mauvais jeu de mot."

Le brun, qui aurait dû être occupé à couper les racines de patates sous-marines, tourna malgré lui la tête vers la table de Draco Malfoy.

Celui-ci avait le visage légèrement penché de concentration, il coupait les ingrédients vite et avec précision et le regard du Gryffondor se fixa quelques secondes sur les mains fines et pâles qui bougeaient avec grâce.

Puis il remonta sur le cou, la mâchoire un peu crispée, les lèvres roses, et les yeux gris, perçants, orageux.

La balafre disparaissait sous les cheveux blonds blancs que Draco Malfoy coiffait en arrière en première année mais avait décidé de laisser tranquilles depuis la rentrée, sûrement pour cacher un peu sa cicatrice.

 _Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est hideux._

"Moi, je ne le trouve pas hideux."

Ron leva le nez de sa planche de travail et fronça les sourcils en voyant que la patate sous-marine de Harry était toujours entière.

"Qui ça ? Rogue ? Ouais, il est _regardable_ , mais de là à être _potable_ , faut pas exagérer ! Et il pourrait quand même se laver les cheveux..."

"Non, je parle de Draco Malfoy."

Ron tourna la tête vers le monstre qui coupait ses ingrédients avec application et jeta un regard inquiet à son meilleur ami.

"Dis, Harry, depuis quand t'as pas changé tes lunettes ?" Demanda t-il alors.

o

 _ **Le jour où Harry rencontra les détraqueurs, il avait treize ans**_

"Alors, il paraît que tu t'es évanoui dans le Poudlard Express, Malfoy ?"

"Lâche-le, Flint !"

Harry se tourna vivement pour observer une Pansy Parkinson furieuse, la baguette levée et pointée vers Marcus Flint qui souriait méchamment.

"Ce sont les grands méchants détraqueurs qui te font peur ?" Continua t-il en ignorant Parkinson – qui faisait deux bonnes têtes de moins que lui mais dont les yeux brillaient de rage -.

"Cette fille est une peste mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle manque de courage", marmonna Ron à l'oreille du brun qui hocha la tête.

Derrière elle se tenait un Draco Malfoy pâle comme la mort.

"Il paraît que tu appelais ta maman, c'est ça ?" siffla Flint en plissant les yeux. "Ouuuuuh ! Maman ! Sauve-moi du grand méchant loup !"

Harry fixait Draco Malfoy qui se tenait toujours derrière une Pansy Parkinson furax. Il soutenait le regard de Flint et son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que du dédain.

"Moi aussi je me suis évanoui", lâcha le Gryffondor dans un souffle.

Flint se tourna vivement et adressa un sourire cruel à Harry.

"Toi aussi tu t'es évanoui ? Peut-être qu'avec Malfoy vous devriez former un club de sorciers sans mères ? Après tout Narcissa Malfoy n'est pas morte à proprement parler, mais c'est tout comme à ce que l'on dit..."

Hermione fronça les sourcils, Ron laissa échapper un juron, Harry sortit sa baguette, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la réaction de Draco Malfoy qui se jeta sur Flint et commença à le bombarder de coups de poings. Le Gryffondor ne l'avait jamais vu perdre le contrôle de cette manière. En y repensant, Malfoy attaquait Ron sur son argent, Hermione sur son sang, et lui sur son statut de garçon célèbre, mais il ne critiquait jamais Molly, la mère d'Hermione ou Lily. Malfoy ne parlait jamais des mères de quiconque.

Harry songea que Draco Malfoy était courageux pour un serpentard. Il fut cependant vite maîtrisé par un adversaire de quatre ans son aîné (1) et Harry ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque le poing de Flint entra en collision avec l'œil droit de Draco Malfoy – celui qui n'avait pas de cicatrice-.

Celui-ci retint un cri de douleur mais le brun vit nettement sa mâchoire trembler.

"Oh ! T'en fais pas Draco, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi tu seras pas pire qu'avant !"

Des élèves, attirés par le bruit, ricanèrent. Harry avait envie d'intervenir mais il savait que Draco Malfoy le détesterait encore plus pour ça.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir, car chaque coup que Draco Malfoy recevait, Harry le recevait aussi. Parce qu'ils étaient pareil, tous les deux. Ils étaient les deux seuls garçons de l'école à s'évanouir au contact des détraqueurs. Heureusement, il entendit la grosse voix d'Hagrid dans son dos :

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? FLINT, LÂCHE LE IMMÉDIATEMENT !"

o

 _ **Le jour où Harry fût jaloux de Pansy Parkinson, il avait treize ans**_

Draco Malfoy avait trois amis à Poudlard.

Pansy Parkinson, une fille qui aboyait sur tout le monde – d'où son surnom "Pansy le Bouledogue"-, Blaise Zabini, le type le plus drôle et le plus sympathique de la terre – qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à Serpentard ?-, et Théodore Nott, le type qui devait prononcer cinq mots par mois. Avec Draco Malfoy et Hermione, c'était l'un des Majors de Promotion. Il était tout le temps plongé dans un livre et ne regardait jamais les gens à qui il parlait dans les yeux.

Les gens disaient que c'était pour ça qu'il était ami avec Malfoy. S'il avait prit la peine ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de regarder à qui il parlait, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas eu cet air tranquille.

Pour ce qui est de Zabini, les gens disaient qu'il était tellement gentil et sympathique qu'il avait décidé de faire impasse sur le physique _et_ le caractère monstrueux de l'Héritier Malfoy.

Les raisons de l'attachement de Parkinson furent plus difficiles à comprendre : certains parlaient de faire main basse sur la fortune Malfoy, d'autres d'un mariage arrangé entre les deux héritiers.

"Un mariage arrangé ?" avait marmonné Lavande en frémissant. "Même pour cinquante mille gallions, je ne partagerai le lit de ce type."

"Peut-être qu'il existe une position où tu ne pourrais voir que son côté gauche", avait suggéré Parvati avec un sourire mauvais. "Ma cousine m'a parlé d'un truc qui s'appelle la petite cuillère..."

"Ah si je ne vois que le côté droit, ça va ! Mais le truc c'est que je sais à quoi ressemble le côté gauche, et je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à l'ignorer..."

" Le côté droit est vraiment beau", avait soupiré Parvati. "Dommage que le côté gauche soit si hideux..."

Harry s'était levé de table avant de vomir ou de frapper quelqu'un, avec un objet tranchant de préférence.

o

 _ **Le jour où Harry toucha les cheveux de Draco Malfoy, il avait quatorze ans**_

C'est le Bal de Noël et Harry et Ron n'avaient plus que dix jours pour inviter une fille. Hermione s'était trouvé un cavalier mystère et Ginny, cette traîtresse, y allait avec Neville. Harry voulait inviter Cho Chang mais elle y allait avec Cédric Diggory et toutes les filles potables de Poudlard – hors de question d'inviter une fille de BeauxBâton, elles faisaient au moins deux têtes de plus que Harry - allaient bientôt être prises. C'était la panique totale.

"Bordel. Même Malfoy a une cavalière !" soupira Ron en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

Harry se hérissa malgré lui. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Malfoy depuis que celui-ci avait arboré avec fierté des badges A BAS POTTER – heureusement, personne ne l'avait suivit dans son délire, mais ça avait quand même fait de la peine au brun-.

"Ah bon ? Qui ça ? " Demanda t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait indifférente.

Ron roula des yeux. "Parkinson, évidemment ! Qui d'autre voudrait aller au bal avec ce type ?" Maugréa t-il. "Il doit être du genre à faire la gueule, assit dans un coin, et à refuser d'aller danser !"

" Parce que tu dois être _tellement_ plus agréable (2) ! Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux," intervint la voix moqueuse d'Hermione derrière un livre de métamorphose.

Harry esquissa un sourire parce que seuls ses cheveux dépassaient de l'énorme ouvrage.

"Malfoy a une cavalière, lui, au moins".

"Je me demande combien il a payé Parkinson", fit la voix de Lavande derrière eux.

Hermione se tourna, outragée.

"Ca suffit, Lavande !" Fit-elle d'un ton sec.

"Ben quoi ? Faudrait être malade pour avoir envie d'aller au Bal de Noël avec lui, non ?"

Harry baissa soigneusement la tête et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

o

"Luna Lovegood m'a invité au bal" annonça Harry au repas du soir. "Et j'ai dis oui".

"Loufoc... Luna ? Tiens, la soirée promet d'être... Intéressante" fit Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

Harry l'ignora et se tourna vers Ron : "Elle dit que sa copine Hannah, tu vois qui c'est ? Une poufsouffle de notre année, est OK pour t'accompagner au bal."

"Niquel !" S'exclama Ron en se servant une généreuse part de ragoût au bœuf.

"Draco Malfoy n'a plus de cavalière", fit la voix de Lavande.

" Ah bon ? Parkinson s'est aperçue que son _prince charmant_ est un connard ?" Marmonna Ron en se servant du jus de citrouille.

"Non. Elle a la dragoncelle."

"C'est une maladie infantile, ça !" S'exclama Hermione.

"Ouais. Mais elle ne l'a pas eue quand elle était petite, alors là elle l'a attrapée à Pré-au-Lard. Elle est en quarantaine à l'infirmerie depuis deux jours".

"Le pauvre", fit Hermione dans un souffle.

" _Le pauvre_ !" S'exclama Ron en fronçant les sourcils. "Dois-je te rappeler, Mione, que ce _connard_ t'a agrandit les dents il y a moins de deux mois ?"

La Gryffondor fit un geste vague de la main. "C'est vrai qu'il peut-être vraiment vicieux, parfois, mais bon..."

"Quoi mais bon ?"

"Non, je le plains, c'est tout".

Et Harry comprit pourquoi Draco Malfoy avait préféré lui casser la gueule en première année que d'accepter son aide. Parce que la haine était mieux que la pitié.

o

La fille s'appelait Astoria Greengrass et était en troisième année. Elle était minuscule et semblait sur le point de fondre en larme à tout moment. Si Draco Malfoy n'avait pas tenu sa petite main dans la sienne, Harry aurait presque eu pitié d'elle.

Presque.

Sauf que sa peau touchait celle, diaphane et superbe, de Draco Malfoy, alors elle pourrait très bien crever la bouche ouverte que Harry n'en aurait cure.

Elle portait une robe vert sapin un peu courte et avait laissé ses cheveux bruns lâchés. C'était autre chose que la robe – si on pouvait appeler ça une robe – argentée de Luna, qui lui donnait l'air de venir d'une autre planète, sans parler de sa couronne. Mais au moins la Serdaigle ne faisait pas une tête de souris apeurée et semblait s'amuser comme une folle.

Tandis que Luna était partie chasser les mauvaises ondes de la salle, Harry se tenait près du buffet, occupé à fixer - _observer_ \- Draco Malfoy et sa cavalière. Le Serpentard se mouvait avec grâce et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de l'envier pour ça.

"Une place au ministère."

Il se crispa malgré lui et se tourna lentement vers -bingo- Lavande Brown qui observait elle aussi le couple sur la piste.

"Quoi ?" Dit-il entre ses dents.

"Une place au Ministère. C'est ce que le père de Malfoy a offert au père de Greengrass pour que celui-ci accepte de céder une de ses filles, le temps d'une soirée. Apparemment, Daphné et Astoria ont tiré au sort, et c'est Astoria qui a perdu."

"Arrête", siffla Harry.

"Non, je te jure. J'ai entendu Daphné en parler en cours de potion. Elle était indignée, si tu veux savoir. Mais Malfoy n'en sait rien, alors chut. Le pauvre idiot que cette fille l'accompagne volontairement. Qui serait assez _taré_ pour vouloir d'un monstre pareil ?"

o

C'est un Harry passablement agacé qui se dirigea une demi-heure plus tard vers le parc du château, histoire de respirer un peu. Il avait vu Astoria Greengrass, son devoir accompli, retourner vers les cachots à 22 heures, comme tous les autres Troisièmes Années, et il ne restait plus qu'un Ron bougon, occupé à fixer Hermione et Victor Krum, et une Hannah maussade qui fixait Ron en train de fixer Hermione et Victor Krum.

Il était tellement prit dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le couple enlacé sur _son_ banc, sous _son_ arbre, en face du lac. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement et il fronça les sourcils en croyant reconnaître ce parfum, mais après tout ce n'était pas possible, ce devait être la fatigue. Il tourna recula d'un pas et heurta un cailloux pointu.

"Aïe !" Cria t-il en tombant sur les fesses.

Le couple se sépara tout d'un coup et Harry pu distinguer, à la lumière de la lune, Parvati Patil et – Par les couilles de Merlin- Draco Malfoy.

Parvati ouvrit grand la bouche, écarquilla les yeux, se rapprocha de Malfoy à grandes enjambées et lui donna une claque magistrale.

"Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, sale pervers ! " Hurla t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

Et elle se tourna vers Harry qui la regardait, bouche bée.

"Harry ! Tu as vu ce qu'il m'a fait ? Il m'a... Il m'a... Il m'a embrassée de force !" Fit-elle, les yeux larmoyants. Derrière elle, Draco Malfoy alluma une cigarette, l'air un peu ennuyé.

"Je suis myope, Parvati, pas aveugle", répondit le Gryffondor en serrant les dents.

Elle sembla décontenancée quelques secondes et puis reprit :

"Oh, mais il m'a forcée, je te jure, comment j'aurais _volontairement_ embrassé ce _monstre_?"

"Le monstre te remercie pour la branlette, Patil", fit la voix traînante de Malfoy dans son dos.

Parvati poussa un glapissement et courut vers le château. Harry la suivit du regard, incapable de dire pourquoi il avait une telle boule dans le ventre.

"C'est bon, Potter, fais pas cette tête, c'est pas contagieux, tu sais." Fit Malfoy en s'époussetant tranquillement la robe.

"De quoi tu parles ?" Demanda Harry en se relevant.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que la lumière de la lune sur les cheveux du Serpentard, mais c'était difficile.

"De ma laideur", souffla Malfoy si bas que le Gryffondor se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

"Je ne te trouve pas laid", s'entendit-il dire quelques secondes plus tard.

Le serpentard eu un rire mauvais.

"Ouais, c'est ça,", fit-il d'une voix étrange.

"Non, sérieusement", dit Harry en s'avançant.

"Potter, t'es dur d'oreille ou quoi ? Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne veux pas de ta pitié", soupira le blond, l'air encore plus ennuyé que d'ordinaire. "Je ne suis ni sourd ni aveugle alors épargne moi tes..."

Il se tut tandis que la main d'Harry – qui avait visiblement décidé d'humilier son propriétaire- s'avançait lentement vers son visage.

"Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ?"

C'était la première fois qu'Harry se trouvait si près du Serpentard. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, sa présence, et même, s'il se rapprochait un peu, la chaleur de son corps...

"Potter ?"

La voix de Malfoy était un peu tremblante et Harry attrapa une mèche de cheveux rebelle et la replaça avec les autres. Comme il s'y attendait, les cheveux du blond étaient doux et soyeux. Il résista à l'envie d'y plonger son nez - sa mâchoire avait déjà fait connaissance avec le poing de Malfoy et il n'était pas pressé de réitérer l'expérience-.

Ses prunelles vertes croisèrent celles, un peu affolées, du Serpentard et il prit une grande inspiration avant de tourner les talons et courir à toute vitesse jusqu'au Château.

o

 _ **Le jour où Draco découvrit le glamour, il avait quatorze ans**_

Harry leva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Ron s'était déjà levé et courait vers l'attroupement d'étudiants. Hermione, elle, secoua la tête d'un air dépité, reposa son livre brusquement et tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire contrit et se leva à son tour pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Hermione avait beau faire la fille blasée, elle écouterait quand même attentivement les potins que Ron et lui ne manqueraient pas de lui rapporter.

Au milieu du petit groupe se tenaient un Serpentard de sixième année qu'Harry détestait particulièrement car il faisait toujours pleurer les premières années et qu'il était également violent avec Draco Malfoy – il l'avait vu l'insulter de nombreuses fois et lui lancer des sorts dans le dos. Curieusement il ne le touchait jamais pour le bousculer ou lui en coller une, peut-être pensait-il que sa cicatrice était contagieuse- et un adolescent qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

Il portait la cravate de Serpentard et se tenait la joue, l'air à la fois surpris, perdu et passablement agacé.

"Il est tellement mieux comme ça !" chuchotèrent des filles derrière le Gryffondor.

"C'est vrai qu'il est beau, là !" approuva une troisième année à la droite du brun.

Celui-ci fit la moue et observa le garçon. Il était d'un blond peu commun, très clair, mais pas argenté comme celui de Draco Malfoy. Ses traits étaient réguliers et ses yeux d'un bleu étrange, presque gris. Il était beau, mais Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il lui manquait un petit quelque chose.

Alors le garçon tourna les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un regard noir, et le Gryffondor songea que c'était ce truc là qui lui avait manqué deux secondes plus tôt, cette étincelle au fond des yeux, étincelle qui lui rappelait d'ailleurs curieusement...

"C'est comme ça qu'on jette un glamour, Malfoy."

Le Gryffondor sursauta. Ce type, là, c'était Draco Malfoy ?

"Je pensais que quelqu'un devrait te montrer, tu vois. Pour le bien être de nos yeux. Et puis pour toi, aussi : tu t'es déjà regardé dans un miroir ?"

Ce type ne pouvait pas être Draco Malfoy. Il était beau, certes, mais d'un banal affligeant. Le genre de visage qu'on admire quelques secondes et dont on ne se souvient pas. Le genre d'homme qu'on a dans son lit une nuit et qu'on ballade comme un trophée auprès de ses amis. Le genre de personne qui partage notre vie sans la marquer. Tout le contraire de Draco Malfoy. Ce type ne _pouvait pas être lui._

" Ainsi donc, tu sais jeter le sort. Curieux que ça n'ait pas fonctionné sur ta mère. Une brave femme, ceci-dit... "

C'était bien _sa_ voix. Traînante, cassante, teintée d'un léger accent aristocratique. Des murmures désapprobateurs parcourent la foule. Draco Malfoy foudroya celle-ci du regard – en s'arrêtant plus longuement sur Harry qui déglutit-.

Puis il siffla entre ses dents un "Finite Incantatem" et le Gryffondor ne pu dire pourquoi il se sentit mieux en revoyant les yeux gris, les cheveux blonds, les lèvres roses, le nez pointu... la cicatrice.

o

 ** _Le jour où Ombrage les colla tous les deux, Harry avait quinze ans_**

"Entrez, Monsieur Potter. Monsieur Malfoy est déjà là."

Harry parcourut la pièce du regard, horrifié. Il posa son regard sur la tête blonde qui était déjà assise au bureau d'Ombrage. Il esquissa une grimace en remarquant que Draco Malfoy portait le glamour, aujourd'hui. Il détestait le voir ainsi. Et puis il croyait qu'il refusait de se lancer le sort ? C'était Lavande - cette sale commère- qui le lui avait dit.

"Vous allez copier des lignes, Monsieur Potter."

"Que dois-je écrire, _Professeur_ ?"

Il avait craché le dernier mot mais Ombrage ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle jubilait et Harry se dit que ça sentait mauvais pour lui.

"Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. Ne sortez pas votre plume, vous utiliserez une des miennes."

Harry sentit Draco Malfoy se figer à ses côtés.

"Vous ne m'avez pas donné d'encre", dit-il d'une voix étrange.

"Vous n'en aurez pas besoin".

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire hypocrite et Harry eut envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Il l'entendit sortir de la pièce et ferma les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde.

 _Reste calme, Harry. Cette salope n'en vaut pas la peine._

Il commença à écrire et étouffa un cri de douleur. Il fixa sa main gauche, horrifié, puis de nouveau le parchemin. Cette salope se servait de son sang en guise d'encre !

Il tourna la tête vers son voisin de table et ouvrit la bouche mais son regard se posa sur ce qu'était en train de copier Draco Malfoy avec application et son visage blêmit :

 _Je ne refuserai plus de porter le glamour._

o

 _ **Le jour où Harry comprit Draco Malfoy, il avait quinze ans**_

"Toi, tu sais que j'ai dis la vérité. J'ai vu ton père ce soir-là, au cimetière."

La mâchoire de Draco Malfoy se crispa imperceptiblement mais Harry avait passé trop de temps à le regarder - _l'observer_ \- pour ne pas le remarquer.

"Mêle toi de tes affaires, Potter", siffla t-il entre ses dents.

"Sérieusement, après ce que Voldemort vous a fait à toi et ta mère, ton père est vraiment

obligé de le suivre ?"

"T'as personne d'autre à emmerder ?" demanda le blond en tournant négligemment la page de son livre.

"Il pourrait demander la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix, tu sais", dit Harry d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Le Serpentard lâcha son livre et se leva rageusement.

"Oh mais je connais _l'efficacité_ de l'Ordre du Phénix, Potter", susurra t-il. "Quand mon père a échoué et que Voldemort a décidé de se venger, ma mère a envoyé un patronus à sa sœur, tu sais, Andromeda Tonks, la mère de Nymphadora, elle-même membre majeur de l'Ordre si je ne me trompe ? Elle lui a envoyé un patronus mais du temps que quelqu'un se bouge, le mal était fait. Ma mère est restée six mois à Sainte-Mangouste, six mois, Potter, et moi... Moi... Tu...Tu m'as vu, n'est-ce pas !"

Ses yeux étaient légèrement exorbités et Harry ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard, pas quand il perdait le contrôle comme ça. Draco Malfoy avait toujours été le plus fort pour cacher ses sentiments.

" Tu me vois, alors ne viens pas me parler de ce _putain_ d'Ordre du Phénix !"

o

 _ **Le jour où Draco Malfoy disparut, Harry avait seize ans**_

"Harry, tu crois pas qu'on a d'autres chats à fouetter ?" soupira Ron en arrachant méthodiquement les brins d'herbes tout autour de lui. "Entre tes séances du soir avec Snape et Dumbledore, les cours, les attaques incessantes de Mangemorts... Pourquoi t'es aussi obsédé par Malfoy ?"

"Ça ne t'intrigue pas qu'il ne soit pas revenu à Poudlard ? C'est bizarre, non ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?Ce type a failli te tuer plusieurs fois, et je te rappelle qu'il a refusé l'aide de l'Ordre quand tu es allé la lui proposer ! Sérieusement, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de me demander ce qu'est devenue la créature du Docteur Frankenstein ! "

"Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !" Fit Harry d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

Un silence suivit cette intervention et Ron se figea, une poignée d'herbe dans la main. Il releva la tête et fronça le nez, soupçonneux.

"C'est quoi le problème avec Malfoy ?" dit-il en toisant Harry.

Celui-ci se sentit rougir. "Rien", fit-il alors. "C'est juste que c'est pas cool de l'appeler comme ça."

Ron pencha la tête sur le côté, comme toujours lorsqu'il se concentrait.

"Vieux, je suis ton meilleur ami. Dis-moi la vérité."

"Y a rien", fit Harry d'une voix amère.

Et il s'enfuit en courant.

o

 _ **Le jour où Draco Malfoy lui sauva la vie, Harry avait dix-huit ans**_

Harry ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de hurler de douleur. Il pointa sa baguette vers son bras gauche et lança un _episkey_ silencieux. Bon... C'était mieux que rien.

À côté de lui, Ron gisait, inconscient. Hermione lui maintenait la tête, l'air paniquée. Une profonde blessure entaillait son flan et elle était livide.

 _Episkey._

L'entaille se referma très vaguement mais Hermione lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Son meilleur acquiesça et ajouta un :

 _Recurvite._

La Gryffondor grimaça. Harry haussa les épaules pour dire pardon, mais l'odeur du sang ne devait pas se propager, sinon on allait les repérer. Et ils n'étaient pas en cavale depuis des mois pour se faire attraper si bêtement.

"On n'y voit rien dans cette putain de forêt !Tu sens quelque chose, Draco ?"

"Non."

Harry frémit malgré lui. Il n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis des mois et il ne pensait pas que son putain de corps réagirait en sentant la présence toute proche de Draco Malfoy.

"C'est normal. Tu as juste été griffé, pas encore mordu. Tu verras, quand Fenrir s'occupera de toi..."

"Je ne laissera jamais ce monstre s'approcher de moi ou de ma mère."

" On verra. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le décide..."

"Greyback devra me passer sur le corps avant de s'approcher de ma mère".

"Mouais. Ecoute, on a perdu les autres. Bella doit être partie chercher du renfort, et Rod doit être en vadrouille, donc tu vas de ce côté et moi de celui-ci, OK ?"

"Oui."

Ils étaient tout proches. Harry pria silencieusement pour que Draco n'approche pas du buisson où ils étaient planqués. Ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure cachette mais ils avaient été pris de courts et Ron avait perdu connaissance alors ils avaient préféré rester là, et ils avaient bien fait, car trois secondes plus tard ils avaient entendu la voix de Nott Senior.

Harry jeta un sortilège de désillusion sur Hermione et Ron et la jeune fille en jeta un sur son meilleur ami. Mais ils étaient faibles et le charme ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Hermione se blottit contre Ron et retint sa respiration. Elle était si repliée sur elle-même que ses cheveux touchaient presque le sol. Harry la sentait trembler contre lui et son cœur se serra. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Ron ou Hermione durant cette putain de guerre, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

Ils étaient fais comme des rats. Transplaner signifiait désartibuler Ron à coup sûr, et celui-ci se vidait déjà de son sang, malgré le malheureux garrot qu'Harry lui avait fait à la hâte. Et ne pas transplaner signifiait attendre qu'on les trouve. Parce qu'on allait forcément les trouver.

Mais Harry savait qu'Hermione ne laisserait jamais Ron à la merci des Mangemorts. Et lui non plus ne pourrait jamais faire ça, même s'il était content que ce soit elle qui ait pris la décision de les condamner tous les trois. Elle avait toujours été plus courageuse que lui. Alors ils attendaient.

 _"Experliamus"._

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche d'Harry lorsque la baguette de Draco Malfoy s'enfonça contre sa gorge. Il jeta un regard désespéré à sa baguette qui avait atterri deux mètres plus loin.

Hermione, qui semblait toutefois à deux doigts de s'évanouir elle aussi, sortit la sienne immédiatement et la pointa sur Malfoy qui esquissa un sourire.

Sa voix s'éleva alors et Harry réalisa seulement à ce moment à quel point l'entendre lui avait manqué.

"A ta place je ne ferais pas ça, Granger. Ton pote le miséreux n'est pas en état de transplaner et vous êtes trop blessés pour fuir assez rapidement si je donne l'alerte."

"Et si je ne te laisse pas le temps de donner l'alerte ?" chuchota Hermione d'une voix doucereuse.

Draco Malfoy haussa un sourcil.

"Si Nott ne me voit pas revenir dans les cinq prochaines minutes, il viendra à ma recherche. Il sera heureux de tomber sur mon cadavre – il ne m'a jamais beaucoup aimé, de toute façon- et vos trois silhouettes en train de courir dans les bois. Vu l'état de ton abdomen, je dirai que tu cours aussi vite qu'une tortue sous acide et vu la taille et le poids de ton pote le rouquin, je dirais que ce pauvre Potter qui sera chargé de le porter sera aussi discret qu'un troll aveugle. Ton plan me semble un peu foireux, pour une Major de Promo."

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils s'étaient enfuis qu'elle avait l'impression que l'époque de Poudlard était comme un rêve. Quand Dumbledore était vivant. Quand ils étaient heureux. Quand la guerre était en dehors des murs du château.

 _"Stupéfix"._

Hermione ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise, se figea et son corps retomba mollement sur celui de Ron.

Draco Malfoy se tourna alors vers Harry qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

Il pencha la tête sur la côté et le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher, malgré lui, de le manger du regard. Ça faisait deux ans, putain, et deux ans, c'est _long_. Les cheveux blonds avaient poussé, les traits s'étaient creusés, mais les prunelles orageuses restaient les mêmes, elles, malgré tout ce temps.

Ils étaient si proches que le Gryffondor pouvait sentir son odeur. Malfoy sentait les agrumes, la mer, les fleurs séchées et autres chose qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à définir. C'était sûrement l'odeur de la peau de Malfoy et le brun se dit que mourir en sentant ce parfum, c'était une belle mort.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit.

Le Serpentard se pencha encore plus et Harry sentit son souffle contre sa joue. Il se demanda si c'était normal que son cœur batte si vite, s'il n'allait pas finir par exploser avant même que l'autre ne prononce la formule qui lui ôterait la vie.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit une lueur qu'il ne connaissait pas dans les prunelles grises. Il y avait déjà lu la peur, la colère, le dédain, l'amusement, mais jamais _ça_. Et ça, plus que la perspective de mourir bientôt, fit peur au Gryffondor.

Comme Harry l'avait fait quatre ans auparavant, Draco Malfoy leva la main et se saisit délicatement d'une mèche de cheveux qui traînait sur le front du garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il la replaça avec les autres et sa main s'attarda quelques secondes sur le front, la joue, les lèvres.

Son regard plongea dans celui du brun qui déglutit.

"Draco ? Il y a quelqu'un de ton côté ?" Fit Nott Senior et Harry retint un cri de surprise.

"Non", répondit la voix traînante du Serpentard. Ils ont dû transplaner. Il se releva lentement, jeta un dernier regard à Harry, et tourna les talons.

Le Gryffondor ne s'aperçut qu'il avait arrêté de respirer que quand il se rendit compte que l'odeur de Malfoy avait cessé d'imprégner l'air.

o

 _ **Le jour où Harry comprit qu'il était amoureux de Draco Malfoy, il avait dix-huit ans**_

Ça faisait un mois qu'il tournaient en rond. Ils n'avaient plus aucune piste et depuis qu'ils avaient planté les crocs du basilic dans le collier, ils étaient en train de devenir fous.

"Harry ?" dit Hermione d'une voix un peu tremblante, .

"Mmmm ?"

"Dis-moi que si un jour tu te retrouves face à une situation où tu devras _le_ tuer ou être tué..."

Le Gryffondor leva la tête et son regard plongea dans celui, déterminé, de sa meilleure amie. Il pourrait faire l'innocent et lui demander de qui elle parlait mais ce serait vain. Ça faisait un mois qu'il l'avait vu, et un mois qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui.

Elle reprit sa respiration et pâlit d'avantage.

"Tu le feras tueras, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il la fixa quelques secondes. Ron, assit à leur gauche, les contemplait, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il attendait la réponse d'Harry en retenant son souffle.

"Il a tué des gens, lui. J'en suis certaine. On ne peut pas rester un mangemort si longtemps sans avoir à tuer des gens. Il te tuerait s'il devait le faire", fit Hermione précipitamment. "Alors... toi, tu le tuerais si tu le devais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr", répondit le brun d'une voix blanche.

Hermione le scruta du regard et finit par hocher la tête.

"D'accord."

Harry lui adressa un pauvre sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. Il baissa les yeux et replongea dans ses pensées. Est-ce qu'il pourrait pointer sa baguette et prononcer la formule qui ôterait la vie du corps de Draco Malfoy ? Il pertinemment que non.

o

 _ **Le jour où Harry embrassa Draco Malfoy, il avait dix-neuf ans**_

C'était dangereux et stupide. C'était dangereux et stupide et pourtant Harry devait le faire. Ça faisait deux ans déjà. Trop longtemps. Ron passait son temps agrippé à cette fichue radio, Hermione ne dormait plus. Harry les avait entraînés là-dedans. C'était sa faute.

C'était sa faute si Ron n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis dix-huit mois.

Il devait s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Il resserra sa cape d'invisibilité et approcha son balai de la fenêtre. Ginny avait changé. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux et avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance. Derrière elle, Molly s'activait sur le plan de travail. Harry se sentait à la fois heureux de les voir en vie et malheureux d'être la cause de la séparation de leur famille. Il avait envie de laisser une marque de sa présence, juste un petit mot, pour dire que tout allait bien, qu'Hermione, Ron et lui étaient en vie et qu'ils les aimaient. Mais c'était dangereux. Trop dangereux. Plus dangereux que voler jusqu'ici ?

"Tu es tellement prévisible."

Le brun se figea et tourna lentement la tête. Perché dans un arbre, tranquillement assit sur une branche, Draco Malfoy le regardait, un sourire mauvais accroché aux lèvres.

"Pas la peine de faire semblant, Potter. Je t'ai entendu arriver -t'es aussi discret qu'un hippogriffe bourré- et l'air empeste ta putain d'odeur depuis au moins dix minutes. Enlève cette fichue cape."

Harry ne pouvait pas transplaner. S'il transplanait, les alarmes du Ministère – qui était maintenant sous le joug de Voldemort- allaient s'activer, et un sort de traçabilité serait automatiquement jeté sur lui. S'il transplanait, il les mènerait tout droit à Ron et Hermione. S'il transplanait, il les condamnait tous les trois.

Et puis il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir normalement, tout d'un coup. Parce qu'il avait vu Draco Malfoy. Après des mois à rêver de lui et de sa voix, il le voyait enfin.

L'autre le fixait toujours et haussa même un sourcil amusé.

"Accio balai de Harry Potter", fit-il de sa voix traînante.

Harry réprima un cri de surprise quand son balai se dirigea tout droit vers le Serpentard.

"Bordel, Potter, t'as de la chance que ce soit moi qui sois de garde ce soir", maugréa le blond en arrachant la cape d'invisibilité.

"Tu sais que les Weasley sont surveillés nuit et jour ?"

Il avait encore sa baguette. Il pourrait très bien jeter un oubliette au Serpentard, reprendre sa cape d'invisibilité et disparaître dans la nuit. Il pourrait très bien le faire, oui, il en était capable. Mais ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Draco Malfoy et sa volonté faiblit soudainement. Il n'avait jamais été capable de rien en présence de cet homme, et ce depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui serait-il différent ?

"Oui", répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

"Et tu es quand même venu ?" Demanda Malfoy, l'air étonné.

"Oui."

"Tu sais que hier c'était Théodore Nott qui était de garde ?"

"Non."

Harry se demanda pourquoi l'autre ne le tuait pas encore. Peut-être que son maître le voulait vivant ?

"Tu ne savais même pas qui était de garde ce soir ?"

"Non."

"Tu es venu sans savoir !"

"Oui"

"Bordel !"

"..."

"T'es un putain de crétin, Potter ! Tu le sais, ça ?"

"..."

"Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Et tout ça pour des belettes !"

"..."

"C'est quoi ton problème ?"

Pourquoi Malfoy s'énervait-il ? Il aurait dû être content de le voir ici ! Il allait pouvoir le servir à son maître sur un putain de plateau ! Et tout ce cauchemar serait fini. Plus de chasse aux horcruxes, plus de rêves où Cédric mourrait encore et encore, plus de moments où penser à Sirius lui donnait envie de s'arracher le cœur, plus de difficultés à respirer dès qu'il entendait que quelqu'un était mort parce qu'il échouait à les trouver, ces putain d'horcruxes, parce qu'ils étaient trop bien cachés, parce que Voldemort était trop puissant et fort et qu'il n'avait que dix-neufs ans.

"Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? J'allais finir par mourir à cause de cette guerre, non ?"

Draco Malfoy aurait pu le torturer, Draco Malfoy aurait pu le livrer à son maître, Draco Malfoy aurait pu le tuer, mais Draco Malfoy lui mit son poing dans la tronche.

"Aïe ! Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?"

"C'est toi qui es malade, Potter !"

Il hurlait presque à présent. Harry remarqua que sa voix avait tremblé et il se sentit mal, soudainement.

"Ne reviens plus jamais ici, tu entends ? Cache-toi quelque part et attends que les choses passent ! Fuis ! Fuis en Amérique, en Australie, fuis le plus loin possible, prends la sang-de-bourbe et la belette avec toi et partez !"

Il haletait à présent. Harry cru même voir une larme perler dans son œil gauche – qui n'avait pas exactement la même forme que l'autre, sûrement à cause de sa griffure-. Mais c'était Draco Malfoy et il ne pleurait jamais. Surtout pas pour Harry Potter.

"T'as. Pas. Le. Droit. De. Mourir. C'est clair ?"

Il s'était tellement approché qu'Harry sentait son souffle sur sa joue. Il aurait dû reculer, faire quelque chose, mais il restait figé là, parce que, au fond, ce moment, il l'avait attendu depuis ses onze ans.

"Je n'en peux plus", murmura le Gryffondor d'une voix brisée.

"Je sais. Moi non plus."

"J'ai juste envie de pouvoir me reposer."

"T'es un putain de Gryffondor. Tu es sensé être courageux. Fais honneur à ta maison, Harry".

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom et c'était agréable. Alors Harry décida d'être courageux, non pas en reprenant le poids de sa guerre sur ses épaules tout de suite, mais en franchissant le court espace qui le séparait de Draco Malfoy, l'homme sur lequel il fantasmait depuis... hé bien... trop longtemps.

Quand il avait embrassé Cho Chang et Ginny, Harry avait noté différents détails pour conserver l'instant intact dans son esprit : le goût des lèvres de Cho, le gui au dessus d'eux, l'odeur dans la salle sur demande, le parfum de Cho, un peu capiteux et sucré, la sensation de ses cheveux dans sa main. La douceur de la joue de Ginny sous sa paume, ses dents qui avaient mordillé ses lèvres, ses mains dans son dos, le soleil sur leurs têtes, l'odeur de gazon fraîchement coupés, les cris des élèves de Poudlard.

Mais quand il repenserait au baiser entre Draco Malfoy et lui – et il allait y repenser de nombreuses fois-, Harry ne pourra se rappeler de rien. Il avait embrassé Draco Malfoy, et c'était juste génial. Il avait eu ses mains dans son cou, ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue dans sa bouche, son torse contre le sien. Draco Malfoy avait sûrement un parfum, il faisait peut-être chaud ou froid ce soir là, leur position était peut-être confortable, ou pas. Harry ne saurait le dire. Il n'y avait eu que Draco, lui, et ce bourdonnement incessant qui s'était emparé de son cerveau à ce moment là. Il n'y avait eu que ses lèvres sur les siennes, et le monde extérieur, le jardin des Weasley, la guerre avaient été éclipsés.

Puis il l'avait entendu soupirer, l'avait sentit se reculer, avait rouvert les yeux et l'autre avait déjà transplané.

Ses mains tremblaient et son souffle était court, mais Harry ne saurait dire si, finalement, tout ça ne s'était pas déroulé dans un rêve.

o

 _ **Le jour où Harry témoigna au Procès Malfoy, il avait vingt ans**_

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se frotta les paupières. A sa droite, Hermione fixait avec attention le Juge qui dit :

"Ramenez Monsieur Nott dans sa cellule. Le jury fera part de sa décision la semaine prochaine."

"Mais pour lui, pas de doutes que ce sera le baiser du détraqueur", fit Arthur à la droite de Harry.

Ron laissa échapper un petit bruit plaintif et Hermione se raidit.

"Harry..." fit-elle d'une voix douce.

"Quoi ?"

"Ça va être le tour de Draco Malfoy."

"Mmm."

"Tu veux prendre un café avant ?"

"Mmm."

"Ron, emmène Harry dehors. Buvez un truc, fumez une clope si vous le souhaitez, ou sniffez des crottes de doxy si tu penses que c'est nécessaire, tant que tu lui remontes le moral !"

Ron prit Harry par la main et le guida jusqu'à la machine à café. Il inséra les pièces dans la machine et tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud à son meilleur ami qui lui adressa un faible sourire.

"Je t'ai déjà laissé tomber deux fois."

Ron avait dit ça d'une voix décidée, comme s'il répétait cette phrase dans sa tête depuis des mois. Il planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Harry qui fut surprit par l'étincelle qu'il trouva dans ceux-ci.

"Je t'ai déjà laissé tomber deux fois. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais, tu le sais non ? Tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi, je serai toujours là pour toi."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"J'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureux d'Hermione. Ça m'est un peu tombé dessus. Elle est trop bien pour moi, je le sais. C'est compliqué avec elle, parce qu'on est trop différents et qu'on ne vient pas du même monde. Pourtant, je l'aime. Tout ça pour te dire que ni Hermione, ni moi, ne te jugerons jamais parce que tu aimes quelqu'un que tu n'es pas sensé aimer."

"Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

Ron haussa un sourcil et jeta un tempus.

"Parce que, Harry, c'est l'heure du procès de _Draco Malfoy_. "

"Et alors ?"

"Et alors ... Tu sais bien. "

"Non, quoi ?"

"Bon... Allez, viens." Soupira Ron.

o

 _ **Le jour où Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter, il avait vingt ans**_

"Harry, où étais-tu ?"

Le concerné posa ses clefs sur la table de l'entrée avec application puis prit tout son temps pour enlever son manteau alors qu' Hermione posait ses poings sur ses hanches tandis que Ron se grattait la nuque, l'air embêté.

"Tu étais encore au bar avec Seamus, c'est ça ?"

"Mmm."

"T'es bourré ? Réponds !"

"Her... -glup-... mione, t'es pas ma mère !"

"Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer ?"

"J'ai transplané"

"QUOI ! Mais tu es malade ou quoi ? Tu aurais pu finir désartibulé ! C'est un miracle que tu sois arrivé jusqu'ici vivant !"

"J'suis l'survivant."

"Ben voyons ! Assieds toi tout de suite !"

Il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et elle posa un verre d'eau devant lui.

"Il est sept heures et demi du matin ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !"

"Désolé."

"Désolé ! Des mangemorts sont encore en liberté et toi au lieu de faire attention tu traînes bourré comme un coing avec le type le plus inconscient de la terre terre – _Seamus Finnigan_!-. Tu es invivable ! Tu..."

"Hermione, c'est bon, lâche-le... Tu sais pourquoi il est comme ça... " intervint la voix de Ron. "Harry..." Ron se tordait les mains et sa mâchoire se crispa. "Harry... La gazette a publié les décisions des Grands Procès."

Le brun releva vivement la tête et Ron lui adressa un regard désolé.

"Harry... il faut que tu sois au courant... Draco Malfoy va recevoir le baiser du détraqueur."

o

Harry courait. Il avait transplané sans même y penser et maintenant il courait, courait dans les couloirs du Ministère, il courait même si l'on appelait son nom, il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Parce qu'ils étaient pareils, tous les deux. Tous les deux avaient perdu leur mère alors qu'ils n'étaient que des bébés, et tous les deux avaient été assez aimés pour être protégés jusqu'à la fin. Tous les deux portaient les cicatrices de ce sacrifice, tous les deux s'évanouissaient à la vue des détraqueurs. Tous les deux avaient subi une guerre qui les avait traités comme des pions, tous les deux en avaient souffert. Toute la vie de Harry avait été calée sur celle de Draco Malfoy. Alors si Draco Malfoy perdait son âme, Harry la perdrait aussi.

"Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Je suis désolée, Monsieur le Ministre, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais le garçon a une insoupçonnée..."

"C'est bon, Bonnie, vous pouvez disposer", fit Kinglsey en faisant un petit geste de la main. Il se retourna vers Harry et lui dit :

"Assieds-toi, je t'en prie."

"Kingsley... Kingsley, il... Il..."

"Calme-toi, mon garçon, je t'en prie. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis."

"Draco Malfoy ne peut pas recevoir le baiser du détraqueur ! Je t'en prie, Kingsley, je ferai tout ce que le Ministère me demandera ! "

"Harry..."

Harry ne pouvait pas vivre dans un monde où Draco Malfoy n'aurait pas d'âme. Il ne s'en sentait physiquement pas capable. Alors tant pis pour le reste.

o

 _ **Le jour où Harry revit Draco Malfoy, il avait vingt-trois ans ans**_

La guerre était finie depuis trois ans et Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir de manière naturelle. Il fixait le plafond depuis deux heures, les yeux grands ouverts, alors que dans la pièce d'à côté, Ron et Hermione dormaient paisiblement – les ronflements qui s'élevaient de l'autre côté du mur ne laissaient aucun doute là-dessus-.

Le Square Grimmaurd était tellement silencieux, la nuit. Neville, Luna, et Ginny n'étaient pas encore rentrés de leur soirée. Le Gryffondor avait refusé d'y aller ; il se connaissait, il allait être bavard et sociable la première heure, puis il allait se lasser et avoir envie de rentrer chez lui. Autant ne pas faire l'effort de s'habiller et passer directement par la case "lit".

C'était Harry qui avait insisté pour qu'ils viennent tous vivre chez lui. Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas été difficiles à convaincre : ils se faisaient du soucis pour le brun, et puis vivre au Terrier était inenvisageable pour Hermione qui supportait Molly _à petites doses._ Ron et elle ne roulaient pas sur l'or et même si les Granger pouvaient un peu les aider, payer un loyer, des charges, des taxes, _et_ une assurance maladie durant leurs études aurait été plus que difficile.

Neville et Luna avaient été un peu plus difficiles à convaincre, même si Harry pensait parfois qu'ils avaient juste fait les difficiles pour les punir d'être partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes sans eux. Mais au bout de quatre ou cinq soirées au Square Grimmaurd, ils avaient décrété que finalement la maison n'était pas si lugubre et avaient choisi leurs chambres.

Ginny avait été la plus tenace. Elle n'avait pas pardonné à Harry et Hermione d'avoir témoigné au Procès Malfoy, mais le Gryffondor croyait surtout qu'elle lui en voulait pour avoir disparu toutes ces années. Il adorait Ginny et avait envie qu'elle vienne vivre avec eux, mais la craignait aussi car il la soupçonnait d'avoir toujours conservé l'espoir qu'il finirait par tomber amoureux d'elle. Voyant que la colocation de sa meilleure amie et son frère se passait bien, elle avait finalement un jour débarqué avec ses valises et s'était attribué la plus grande chambre de l'étage.

La vie n'était pas toujours simple, bien sûr. Les traditionnelles disputes à propos des corvées étaient d'office éliminées grâce à Kreattur, mais il n'empêche que vivre à six n'était pas une mince affaire. Surtout quand Hermione était en période de partiels – tout le monde lançait des silencios pour oser marcher dans la maison- ou que Ginny revenait d'un entraînement particulièrement éreintant – là, le silencio ne suffisait pas, ils se lançaient carrément un sort de désillusion-.

Harry esquissa un sourire en songeant à la fête qu'ils avaient donnée pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione, ou le repas qu'ils avaient organisé quand Neville avait été admis à l'Académie de Botanique. Puis il fronça les sourcils en entendant le bip de sa montre. Celle-ci avait été ensorcelée pour les urgences telles que la capture d'un grand mangemort ou une intervention de tous les Aurors – et pas seulement ceux qui étaient d'astreinte - sur une grosse affaire.

"Harry ! Harry !"

La voix de Ron le sortit de sa torpeur.

"Harry ! On est appelés au Bureau !"

o

"Un prisonnier a été agressé mardi. J'ai besoin d'un Auror pour l'interroger. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il ne parlera pas facilement. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est agressé, mais cette fois-ci c'est plus grave : il est dans un coma magique depuis mardi soir. Le médicomage m'a dit que son corps s'était suffisamment remis pour que l'on puisse l'interroger. Il faut gagner sa confiance. Il faut avoir des yeux et des oreilles partout."

"Il faut que l'un d'entre nous s'infiltre à Azkaban ?"

La voix de Ron avait légèrement tremblé.

"Oui. Je vous ai contactés tous les deux parce que les deux aurors précédents – des agents plus expérimentés et plus âgés que vous - ont échoué et que l'on a pensé à cette tactique d'approche qui est certes, plus longue et plus coûteuse, mais qui est une technique plus... originale, pour un jeune homme original. C'est une bonne mission, formatrice et intéressante, pour des jeunes recrues comme vous. Et puis vous le connaissez. Vous avez été à Poudlard avec lui. Peut-être que vous saurez comme l'approcher."

"Vincent Crabb ?" fit Harry d'une voix légèrement aiguë. Mais au fond de lui il savait déjà de qui on parlait.

"Non. Draco Malfoy."

Ron croisa le regard de son meilleur ami et su que la mission venait de lui passer sous le nez.

o

Draco Malfoy dormait paisiblement, étendu sur sa couche. Harry avait bu le polynectar avant d'entrer à Azkaban et se sentait un peu mal-à-l'aise depuis. C'était étrange de se mouvoir dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien. Il se demanda brièvement ce que ce serait de boire du polynectar contenant un cheveu de femme. Il retint une grimace à cette idée.

Il avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Le nez, qui était autrefois un peu pointu, devait avoir prit le coup de trop car il était à présent légèrement tordu, et les traits s'étaient creusés. Il était tellement beau, surtout sans l'air constamment agacé qu'il avait du temps de Poudlard. Est-ce que la même étincelle brillait au fond des prunelles ? Harry avait envie de le réveiller juste pour croiser son regard.

"Vous le connaissiez, c'est ça, Monsieur Potter ?"

Le médicomage lui adressa un grand sourire, et Harry remarqua que l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son front – où la cicatrice n'était pas visible désormais-.

"Nous étions à Poudlard ensembles. Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

"Monsieur Malfoy n'a pas beaucoup d'amis dans l'enceinte d'Azkaban. Je crois que les autres prisonniers ont peur de son apparence physique. Il n'en est hélas pas à son premier séjour à l'infirmerie."

Harry parcouru du regard l'œil droit, à présent marron -rouge, la bouche tuméfiée, les traces de mains autour du cou. Il déglutit à cette vue.

"Il refuse de dire qui lui fait ça. On n'a pas le droit d'utiliser le véritaserum sur les prisonniers, pas une fois que leur Procès est terminé. Ni de tirer leurs souvenirs de force. Sinon ça aurait été vite réglé", marmonna le médicomage. Il sembla hésiter un instant et ajouta :

"Et puis je vais vous dire la vérité, monsieur Potter, les employés du Ministère se fichent des agressions répétées à Azkaban. Tant mieux sur les prisonniers s'entre-tuent entre deux. Ça fait moins de bouches à nourrir. Et moins de pourritures sur cette planète. Les deux premiers Aurors qui sont venus interroger Monsieur Malfoy n'étaient pas franchement préoccupés par le fait qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien dans leur enquête. Ils ne seraient même pas venus d'eux-même, de toute façon, peu importe l'état de Monsieur Malfoy. C'est moi qui ai demandé l'ouverture d'une enquête la première fois que j'ai soigné Monsieur Malfoy."

"Vous ne pensez pas qu'il mérite de crever ?" demanda Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait détachée mais qui sonnait étrangement faible.

 _Reprends-toi, Harry. T'es un Auror formé et entraîné. Tu ne peux pas laisser ta foutue voix te trahir !_

"Non. Je suis médicomage. Je soigne des corps, pas des âmes. Je soigne tous les corps que l'on m'amène, même si les âmes qui abritent ces corps sont plus noires que la nuit. Et puis j'ai été engagé parce que je suis américain, Monsieur Potter. Je n'ai pas vécu votre guerre. Je peux garder une certaine distance et faire mon travail correctement sans être aveuglé par la haine et la douleur."

Il jeta un regard étrange à Harry. "J'espère que vous en ferez de même durant votre enquête, monsieur Potter. Tout le monde a le droit à une justice. C'est bien que vous ayez accepté de faire cette mission. Le polynectar que vous prenez dure 24 heures, c'est bien ça ? "

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête et le médicomage lui adressa un petit sourire. "Bon. Je vais le réveiller maintenant. Vous êtes prêt ?"

Il attendit qu'Harry lui fasse un nouveau hochement de tête et se mette sous sa cape d'invisibilité puis leva sa baguette et parcouru tout le corps de Draco Malfoy en prononçant une formule qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

"Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je suis le Docteur Powell. Vous avez été agressé – une nouvelle fois – et c'est votre voisin de cellule qui vous a trouvé inconscient dans le couloir entre les salles d'eau et les cuisines. Avez-vous quoi que ce soit à déclarer ?"

"Non."

"Vous ne savez pas qui vous a fait ça ?"

"Non."

"Très bien. C'est ce que je pensais."

"Ce n'est pas la peine d'appeler les Aurors. Cette bande d'incapable se moque bien que je crève étouffé dans mon propre sang."

Harry tressaillit malgré lui.

"Si vous aviez été plus coopératif, peut-être auraient-ils pu avancer dans leur enquête", suggéra le médicomage avec un sourire doux.

"..."

"Bien. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, Monsieur Malfoy."

Le médicomage ouvrit la porte et fit mine de se retourner pour vouloir dire une dernière chose à Draco Malfoy afin de laisser le temps à Harry de s'échapper.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard noir avant de se détourner.

O

 _ **Le jour où Harry vit que le lien qu'il avait pensé avoir avec Draco Malfoy n'était pas à sens unique, il avait vingt trois ans**_

"Tiens, Malfoy, t'as un nouveau camarade de cellule", railla un gardien en poussant Harry sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la petite pièce exiguë. "Tente de ne pas l'effrayer, celui-là !"

Le blond se contenta de le fixer avec dédain et le Gryffondor se sentit mis à nu malgré son apparence différente. Il ne se souvenait que le regard de Malfoy était si perçant.

"Salut. Je m'appelle Evans", fit Harry en s'avançant vers Draco Malfoy qui lui lança un regard noir et replongea dans son livre. "Je... Je suis supposé dormir ici ?" continua t-il en désignant le lit vide en face de celui de Malfoy.

Le serpentard le fixa un instant et ouvrit la bouche, visiblement prêt à lui lancer une insulte, mais la referma aussitôt et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Harry haussa les épaules et commença à installer ses affaires en silence. Il avait deux uniformes de prisonnier, sa brosse à dent et des draps propres. Il frôla le serpentard en allant à la salle de bain et celui-ci se hérissa.

Le Gryffondor ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir heureux. Il était en mission, sans Ron, sans sa baguette, au contact des prisonniers les plus dangereux de Grande-Bretagne, mais après avoir passé deux ans à se demander ce que Draco Malfoy était devenu, deux ans à imaginer sa vie à Azkaban, deux ans à essayer de se remémorer les détails de son visage, deux ans à se demander si tout le monde ne lui avait pas menti, s'il était encore en vie, s'il avait encore son âme, il le voyait enfin. Il allait même le voir tous les jours.

Il se sentait enfin heureux, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis la fin de la guerre, et ce sentiment l'effraya.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées, occupé à faire son lit, quand la voix de Draco Malfoy le sortit de ses réflexions.

"Tu sais, le polynectar, c'est une potion sympa..." commença le blond en se levant et en plongeant son regard dans celui du brun -qui se crispa malgré lui et tenta de garder un visage inexpressif-.

"Mais même s'il trompe la vue..."

Il se rapprocha encore de Harry qui sentit tous ses muscles se crisper.

"Il ne trompe pas l'odorat... Potter."

Le brun se figea et retint une grimace.

"Je vais aller chercher le médicomage, Malfoy. Je crois que tu délires", dit-il d'une voix blanche. L'autre ricana et Harry en profita pour se recomposer un visage neutre.

Il tourna les talons mais Malfoy lui saisit l'avant-bras d'un geste vif - ce qui le fit frissonner malgré lui - et força Harry à le regarder.

"C'est _tellement_ flagrant. Couleur différente, mais même lueur au fond des iris."

Il lui adressa un petit sourire satisfait.

"Tu sais comment je le sais, Potter ? Comment je sais que c'est toi, sous cette fausse apparence ? C'est pourtant tellement simple... En fait, j'ai su que c'était toi à l'instant où tu es entré dans cette putain de pièce... Déjà cette odeur, étrange mélange de fleurs séchées et de lac sous le soleil d'été... Il n'y a que toi qui sens comme ça, tu le sais ? Mais également parce que toi et ma mère êtes les seules personnes sur cette foutue planète à ne pas me regarder avec dégoût."

"Tu délires, Malfoy. Si j'étais Harry Potter je peux te dire que je serai pas en train de croupir ici avec pour compagnie la pire ordure de tout Azkaban !"

Malfoy rit de nouveau.

"Même ta voix. Putain qui t'a préparé ce polynectar en carton ? Non, en fait, ce n'est pas la faute de la potion. La voix change, mais les intonations, c'est tellement _toi_ , Potter. Pas la peine de t'acharner sur cette pauvre porte, elle est fermée à clefs pour la nuit. On n'a pas le droit de sortir de nos cellules pour faire des balades nocturnes. On n'est pas à Poudlard ici, tu sais."

"Malfoy... Tu as de la fièvre ? Laisse-moi te toucher le front, je vérifie juste que..."

"Oh mais touche-moi autant que tu veux, Potter."

"Ne m'appelle pas Potter ! Je m'appelle Evans, je te dis, tu délires !"

Harry posa une main tremblante sur le front de Malfoy qui lui attrapa le poignet.

"Fais pas cette tête, Potter. Tu sais, en fait, c'était évident que si quelqu'un devait te reconnaître même sous polynectar, ce serait moi. Le seul être capable de voir sous ton masque. Parce que toi tu m'as reconnu, n'est-ce pas ? Toi tu as toujours su voir sous mon masque."

o

 ** _Le jour où Harry comprit que Draco Malfoy tenait à lui, il avait vingt-trois ans_**

"Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Potter ?"

Ce matin là, c'est la voix de Draco Malfoy qui tira Harry de son sommeil et le brun décida qu'il pourrait se faire au matelas inconfortable, à la journée de merde qui l'attendait, au froid ambiant d'Azkaban s'il était tiré de ses rêves par un autre rêve.

"Comment ça ?" demanda t-il en cherchant ses lunettes à tâtons.

Il avait renoncé à essayer de persuader le blond qu'il n'était pas Harry Potter. C'était peine perdue et l'autre avait menacé de dévoiler son identité à tout le monde s'il continuait de le prendre pour un débile.

"Hé bien j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de séjourner parmi tous tes petits copains mangemorts", ricana le serpentard en se redressant sur son lit.

"Je suis là pour enquêter sur un prisonnier, mais je ne peux pas te dire lequel."

Le blond haussa un sourcil et Harry ne pu retenir un petit sourire face à son apparence. Les cheveux autrefois plaqués en arrière de Draco Malfoy s'étendaient autour de son visage en petit mèches folles, il avait le pli de l'oreiller sur la joue droite et son œil gauche était légèrement plus fermé que l'autre, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller.

"Quoi, Potter ? Je fais peur au réveil ? Ça change pas des autres moments de la journée, remarque..."

La voix était amère et Harry se demanda s'il subissait les mêmes moqueries à Azkaban qu'à Poudlard. Il se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur le lit d'un Draco Malfoy éberlué.

"Arrête avec ça ! Arrête de parler de toi comme ça !" S'écria t-il.

"Bouge, Potter, c'est mon lit ici !"

Harry lui saisit les poignets et le força à le regarder. Durant une fraction de seconde, il visualisa la scène de l'extérieur et se sentit très con et niais.

Mais, pour cet homme, il était allé supplier la moitié du Magenmagot et avait finit par contracter des dettes d'honneur avec la moitié du monde sorcier. Un jour ces gens viendraient le chercher pour lui demander d'obscurs services, mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait oublié tout ce en quoi il croyait – un ministère juste, une politique limpide- au moment où l'âme de Draco Malfoy avait été impliquée. Et il savait au fond de lui que pour sauver cet homme, il aurait fait bien pire. Il n'était plus temps de se sentir con en pensant à ses réactions face à ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Draco Malfoy. Il avait signé son arrêt de mort le jour où, à onze ans, il avait posé les yeux sur le petit garçon aux yeux gris et à la cicatrice si semblable à la sienne.

"Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre parler de toi ainsi..."

"Je suis hideux, Potter, change tes lunettes, je te le répète depuis des années. Et puis tout le monde te le dit. Y a pas plus têtu qu'un Gryffondor, si tu veux mon avis."

"Tu n'es pas hideux. Tu es.. Bordel, tu es magnifique, tu entends ?"

Sa voix tremblait légèrement et Harry se dit que c'était vraiment douloureux d'être amoureux.

"Tu es magnifique. Je l'ai pensé dès que je t'ai vu à la répartition de Poudlard. Tu es magnifique et tu l'as toujours été."

"Je suis pourri, Potter. A l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. J'ai torturé des gens, tu le sais ? La scène de la forêt, c'était purement égoïste. Il y aurait eu Weasley et Granger sans toi, je m'en serais débarrassé sans une hésitation. C'est toi que j'ai voulu sauver."

"Tu mens. J'étais là à ton procès, je sais exactement ce que tu as fais pendant la Guerre. Et tout ce que tu as fais, tu l'as fais pour survivre. Tu n'aurais jamais tué mes meilleurs amis si tu avais pu faire autrement."

Harry s'arrêta de parler brusquement et dans son cerveau résonna la dernière phrase de Malfoy. _C'est toi que j'ai voulu sauver._

 _C'est toi que j'ai voulu sauver._

o

 _ **Le jour où Harry fit l'amour à Draco Malfoy, il avait vingt-trois ans**_

Harry ne lâchait pas Draco Malfoy d'une semelle et personne ne semblait enclin à l'attaquer – ou même à lui adresser la parole, d'ailleurs-. Il semblait que son camarade de chambre soit aussi solitaire que du temps de Poudlard.

Ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner seuls, faisaient leurs corvées sans que personne ne leur adresse la parole, déjeunaient seuls, refaisaient leurs corvées et profitaient de la bibliothèque, puis allaient se doucher et dîner en silence.

Harry voyait pourtant des gangs de prisonniers dans Azkaban, des groupes de personnes qui riaient – ils étaient apparemment plus enclins à rire depuis que le Ministère avait débarrassé la prison des détraqueurs, qui se tenaient à présent dans le parc autour du bâtiment- mais jamais personne n'adressait la parole à Draco Malfoy, et par extension à lui qui était toujours avec le blond.

"Tu t'attendais à quoi, Potter ?" lui demanda un jour Draco Malfoy en s'installant dans son lit.

"De quoi ?"

"J'ai bien dit à tes petits collègues que je ne voyais jamais mon agresseur. Personne ne me parle jamais ici. Ils doivent penser que c'est contagieux", cracha t-il avec hargne en désignant sa cicatrice.

"Je n'ai jamais dis que j'enquêtais sur ton agresseur", marmonna Harry.

"Tu n'as jamais dis que tu n'enquêtais pas sur mon agresseur non plus", répliqua son voisin de cellule en souriant.

o

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Tous les matins, c'était la voix du blond qui le réveillait. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est le bruit de tissu qui tombe qui le tira de son sommeil. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et se retrouva face à un Draco Malfoy torse nu, qui enlevait aussi son bas de pyjama, pour visiblement passer son uniforme de la journée. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait se changer. Le soir, ils se changeaient dans la douche et allaient tous manger en pyjama – ce qui donnait à la prison des airs de colonie de vacances, songeait parfois Harry-.

Bien sûr que le bébé qu'il avait été n'avait pas reçu des cicatrices uniquement sur le visage. Le corps de Draco Malfoy était recouvert de marques de griffures aussi rouges-violettes, grosses et effrayantes que celle qu'il avait sur le visage. Harry sentit sa gorge s'assécher quand il posa son regard sur le torse pâle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, Potter ?"

Harry sursauta et rougit violemment. Il s'empara de ses lunettes pour masquer son embarras et se leva brusquement.

"Je..."

Draco Malfoy lui jeta un regard noir et s'empressa de mettre son pantalon.

"Je..."

Harry s'avança – visiblement, ses jambes étaient dotées d'une conscience propre- et posa une main tremblante – la même main qui, des années auparavant, avait touché les cheveux de Malfoy – sur le torse pâle. De ses doigts, il toucha le contour étrange d'une cicatrice. Elle était plus petite que les autres, et d'un blanc éclatant.

"Sectumsempra ?" Murmura t-il d'une voix faible.

Draco Malfoy se raidit et sa voix trembla un peu quand il répondit :

"Oui. Comment tu sais ?"

Harry enleva le t-shirt de son pyjama et désigna du doigt la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le torse. La même que celle du blond.

"C'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui me l'a lancé, dix mois avant la fin de la guerre. C'est Snape qui m'a soigné, dévoilant ainsi son statut de double espion. C'est le jour où il est mort."

Le serpentard ferma brièvement les yeux.

"C'était mon parrain", fit-il dans un souffle.

"Je sais. Je suis désolé."

"Il est mort en héros."

"Oui."

"Le plus courageux de tous les Serpentards."

"C'est pas difficile, personne ne lui faisait beaucoup d'ombre", plaisanta le Gryffondor d'une voix brisée.

Harry n'avait toujours pas ôté sa main du torse de Draco Malfoy.

Ça leur faisait deux cicatrices en commun et Harry se demanda si c'était un prétexte suffisant pour qu'ils fassent l'amour, là, tout de suite.

"Tu bandes, Potter."

"Merde..." fit le Gryffondor en se reculant légèrement.

"C'est parce qu'on parle de Snape ?"

"T'es con", bredouilla Harry, les joues rouges, tout en cherchant un trou pour s'y cacher à vie.

"Je te savais pas attiré par les types plus vieux."

"Je préfère les blonds teigneux."

Ça ne pouvait décemment pas être sa voix qui avait dit ça, mais ils n'étaient que deux dans la pièce et à moins que l'autre soit schizophrène, c'était bien Harry qui venait de se dévoiler ainsi. Draco Malfoy baissa les yeux sur lui et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Le brun s'empêcha de le lâcher et se détourna, rouge de honte.

"Bordel, c'est quoi ton problème, Potter ?"

"Je n'ai pas de problème, mêle-toi de tes oignons, Malfoy."

"Ok", lâcha le blond d'une voix traînante et Harry entendit un bruit de tissu dans son dos.

 _Il va s'habiller,_ songea t-il avec une sorte de panique. _Il va s'habiller, et je ne le verrais plus jamais nu !_

Il se retourna vivement, franchit la courte distance qui le séparait de Draco Malfoy et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec violence. Il s'apprêtait à ce que la main que le blond venait de lever vienne s'écraser avec enthousiasme contre sa mâchoire mais le serpentard la plongea dans sa nuque, lui touchant les cheveux, tandis que l'autre main se glissait dans son dos et l'attirait vers le lit.

o

 _ **Le jour où Draco Malfoy sortit de prison, Harry avait vingt-six ans**_

"Tu es là."

Malfoy chuchotait à cause des Aurors et des journalistes qui les entouraient, mais ses yeux avaient accroché ceux d'Harry qui ne pouvait plus détourner le regard.

Jamais face à cet homme.

"Je t'avais dis de ne pas venir."

"Je t'avais dis que je viendrai."

"Les Gryffondors sont de vraies plaies."

Harry esquissa un sourire.

"Bon... Et je n'ai pas été totalement honnête. Tu es sous liberté conditionnelle, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien c'est moi ton tuteur."

"Sérieusement ?"

"Oui ! Tu récupéreras ta baguette quand je le déciderai !"

"Me voilà dans de beaux draps."

"Les miens sont doux et propres, c'est promis."

Cette dernière remarque eut le mérite de faire taire _et_ rougir Draco Malfoy, ce que Harry avait toujours trouvé adorable – quand il rougissait, ça ne se voyait que sur sa joue droite, celle qui ne portait pas la cicatrice, et ses yeux se plissaient légèrement, comme s'il détestait sentir cette chaleur sur ses joues.

 _Putain ! Je suis tellement amoureux de toi_ , eut-il envie de dire.

Mais à la place il déclara juste :

"Allez, accroche-toi à mon bras. Je t'emmène à la maison."

Malfoy avait six mois de liberté conditionnelle avant le procès qui déciderait s'il aurait le droit de rentrer chez lui, au Manoir, et de récupérer sa baguette et se débarrasser du bracelet qu'il avait au poignet droit, bracelet qui l'empêchait de faire de la magie. Harry avait tout son temps pour aimer cet homme – et peut-être, un jour, être aimé en retour-.

o

o

o

 _(1) Normalement Marcus Flint finit ses études en 93, donc il a cinq ans de plus que Draco, mais pour les besoins de mon OS il a quatre ans de plus._

 _(2) Dans le Tome 4, il me semble que Ron est d'assez mauvaise compagnie et que Padma Patil le plante pour aller danser avec un autre mec._

 _Désolée pour celles qui aiment bien Parvati et Lavande. Normalement je les aime bien mais j'avais besoin de pétasses alors voilà :)._

 _Tout le long de cet OS, Harry appelle Draco "Draco Malfoy". Parce que "Draco" est trop familier, et que "Malfoy" sous-entend que -comme dans les autres fanfictions et les autres OS- il le déteste, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas dans cet OS._


End file.
